Interlude in the Forest ooo FFal 09
by Fu-Dragon
Summary: Ein harmloses Picknick zur Herbstzeit im Wald, wird für Cara und Kermit zu einem Kampf um Leben und Tod. Peter versucht alles, die beiden zu retten, muss aber feststellen, dass auch er an seine Grenzen stößt.   Stand-Alone Story der FFal Series.


Interlude in the Forest

©Fu-Dragon 2008

Kapitel 1

Detective Kermit Griffin saß in seinem Büro und malträtierte sein Keyboard nach allen Regeln der Kunst, während endlose Zahlenreihen über den Monitor flimmerten. Eine angebrochene Tüte mit grünen Gummibärchen lag neben ihm, aus der er immer wieder naschte. Er fluchte leise, als er bemerkte, wie der Vorrat seiner Lieblingssüßigkeit beständig schmolz.

Das Telefon klingelte. Kermit gab einen unwirschen Laut von sich und angelte nach dem Hörer. Er klemmte in sich zwischen Schulter und Kinn und setzte sein frenetisches Tippen fort.

"Griffin", bellte er in den Hörer.

Ein leises Lachen antworte ihm. "Hallo mein Ritter in der schwarzen Rüstung, hast du mal wieder schlechte Laune, oder unterbreche ich dich bei etwas wichtigem, wie etwa Gummibärchen vernaschen?"

Ertappt zuckte er zusammen. Gleich darauf glitt ein Grinsen über seine Lippen. Er nahm den Hörer richtig in die Hand und unterbrach seine Tätigkeit.

"Hallo Prinzessin, was verschafft mir die Ehre, deine liebliche Stimme zu vernehmen?", erkundigte er sich, ohne auf ihr Gesagtes einzugehen.

Cara lachte. "Aha, wenn du meiner Frage ausweichst, dann habe ich dich beim Naschen erwischt. Hattest du mir nicht versprochen, dich mit den grünen Dingern ein wenig zurück zu halten?"

"Sind doch nur ein paar", murmelte der Detective in entschuldigendem Tonfall.

"Aber wehe du beschwerst dich noch einmal bei mir, dass du zunimmst. Dann mache ich dir gewaltig Feuer unter dem Hintern, Mister."

Kermit konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. "Du und welche Armee?"

"Das wirst du dann schon sehen." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr seine geliebte Ehefrau fort. "So, nun aber genug mit dem Geplänkel. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute pünktlich Feierabend machen kannst."

Der Detective schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass er nur noch eine knappe Stunde Dienst hatte.

"Ich denke, es sollte mir möglich sein, pünktlich zu gehen. Warum fragst du?", erkundigte er sich neugierig.

"Nun ja, wir haben so einen schönen Herbsttag heute, dass ich dachte, ich entführe dich zu einem Picknick im Wald, bevor der Winter kommt."

Unzählige Bilder schossen Kermit durch den Kopf. Keines davon war jugendfrei. Träumerisch starrte er einen Moment lang durch die Gegend, während er sich hundert Dinge überlegte, die er mit Cara machen wollte, so alleine im Wald.

"Kermit, bist du noch da?", riss ihn seine Frau aus den Gedanken.

Er räusperte sich. "Ja, ich bin noch dran." Misstrauisch setzte er hinzu. "Die Einladung bezieht sich aber nur auf dich und mich. Es ist nicht zufällig ein Shaolinpriester namens Peter Caine mit dabei?"

Glockenhelles Lachen erklang durch die Leitung. "Nein, keine Sorge. Peter ist mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Es werden nur du und ich sein. Na, wie klingt das?"

"Einfach himmlisch", bestätigte der ehemalige Söldner. "Dann hole ich dich so gegen 16:30 Uhr ab."

"Nicht nötig, ich komme direkt beim Revier vorbei. Das ist kürzer. Deine Corvair kannst du auch noch morgen von der Werkstatt abholen."

"Gut, dann trage ich das gleich in mein kleines, schwarzes Notizbuch ein", scherzte er, wohl wissend, dass er mit jenem geheimnisvollem, kleinen schwarzen Buch seine Frau immer ärgern konnte.

Diesmal allerdings griff sie die Vorlage nicht auf, sondern meinte nur: "Gut, dann sehen wir uns bald. Bis dann. Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz."

Noch bevor er selbiges erwidern konnte, hörte er den Besetztton in der Leitung. Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Manchmal war seine Frau doch etwas zu schnell, doch daran hatte er sich schon längst gewöhnt.

Sehr sanft legte er den Hörer auf die Gabel. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und schob seine Brille ein wenig höher. Ja, das Leben war einfach gut. Er freute sich schon sehr darauf, was seine Frau als Überraschung plante. Denn dass es tatsächlich nur ein einfaches Picknick im Wald geben sollte, konnte er sich bei Cara nicht vorstellen. Dazu kannte er sie mittlerweile einfach zu gut. Die Frau reagierte grundsätzlich immer vollkommen anders, als man dachte und gerade das war eines der Dinge, die Kermit an ihr so faszinierte. Mit seiner Prinzessin wurde es niemals langweilig und er genoss es mit allen Zügen.

Erneut glitt Kermits Blick zur Uhr. Noch knappe 40 Minuten, dann würde er wissen, was ihn erwartete.

Pünktlich auf die Minute fuhr Kermit seinen Computer hinunter. Er erhob sich, streckte seine verspannten Muskeln, ging zur Schublade, in der er im Dienst immer den Desert Eagle aufbewahrte, überprüfte die Sicherung, steckte ihn ins Holster und machte sich auf den Weg.

Draußen entdeckte er sogleich Cara, die an Blakes Schreibtisch stand und sich angeregt mit ihm zu unterhalten schien. Ein leichter Anflug von Eifersucht streifte ihn. Er fragte sich, was Cara und den sanften, älteren Mann miteinander verband. Schon seitdem sie ihm damals im Delanceys zum ersten Mal begegnet war, schien eine ganz besondere Verbindung zwischen ihr und Blake zu bestehen. Und er kam einfach nicht dahinter, was es war.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten trat er zu den beiden und legte demonstrativ einen Arm um seine Frau. Er beugte sich hinunter und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, wobei er Blake durch seine dunklen Gläser hindurch herausfordernd beobachtete. Aber da die immer präsente Sonnenbrille seinen Blick verbarg, reagierte der ältere Detective nicht darauf.

"Hallo Schatz, du bist ja schon fertig", begrüßte ihn Cara und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Wenn meine Prinzessin ruft, bin ich immer bereit", entgegnete er zweideutig.

Die junge Frau kicherte. "Schön wäre es. Muss ich unbedingt mal ausprobieren." Sie tupfte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf Wange zum Zeichen, dass sie es nicht böse meinte und fuhr fort: "Wenn du fertig bist, können wir starten. Blake, ich bring dir dann morgen das Buch vorbei. Du wirst sehen, es lohnt sich."

Der grauhaarige Detective lächelte breit. "Ich freue mich schon darauf, viel Spaß ihr beiden."

Kermit richtete sich kerzengerade auf. "Weißt du etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß?", erkundigte er sich misstrauisch.

Blakes Lächeln verlor ein wenig an Intensität. Er griff nach einem Blatt Papier und Kermit bemerkte befriedigt, wie die Finger des anderen Detectives leicht zitterten.

Dennoch erwiderte Blake: "Ich könnte es dir sagen, aber dann würde ich unweigerlich auf Caras schlechte Seite geraten. Das kann ich nicht riskieren, denn sie ist definitiv gefährlicher als du."

Kermit verdrehte hinter den grünen Gläsern die Augen. "Oh bitte. Du schlägst Nägel hinein, die bekommt man mit der größten Beißzange nicht wieder hinaus. Bevor das noch ausartet und du wirklich um dein Bankkonto fürchten musst, machen wir besser, dass wir hier weg kommen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte der ehemalige Söldner sich um und zog seine laut kichernde Ehefrau hinter sich her, begleitet von ein paar unterdrückten Lachsalven diverser Kollegen, die den Schlagabtausch mitbekommen hatten. Er hielt erst an, als sie vor Caras Auto standen.

Noch immer grinste seine Ehefrau über beide Ohren und schaute ihn verschmitzt an, während er eine stoische Miene zur Schau trug. Sie knuffte ihn leicht in die Rippen.

"Na komm, gib es zu, das war witzig."

"Nie im Leben, da kannst du mich foltern wie du möchtest."

Cara schmiegte sich verführerisch an ihn und strich ihm sanft über die Brust. Kermit lief ein erwartungsvoller Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ich bin sicher, da würden mir einige Dinge einfallen, wie ich dich zum Reden bringen könnte. Du würdest mich bald um Gnade anflehen, zu vollbringen, was ich angefangen habe", versetzte sie verheißungsvoll.

Kermit stöhnte leise auf, zumal sie gerade in einer eindeutig fordernden Geste über seinen Schenkel strich. Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück, nicht sicher, ob er sich noch lange in der Gewalt haben würde, sie nicht gleich hier heiß und innig zu lieben. Als sie ihm folgen wollte, hob er die Hand.

"Hörst du wohl auf, du kleine Hexe. Du weißt genau, was du mit solchen Worten bei mir anrichtest."

"Eben, mein Herz. Wie du siehst, hatte Blake Recht, denn nicht mal du hast eine Chance gegen mich", entgegnete sie zuckersüß.

Kermit konnte nicht anders, er musste ebenfalls grinsen. Sie schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, selbst wenn er versuchte, ernst zu bleiben.

"Komm, steig ein, bevor wir hier zu Salzsäulen erstarren", meinte er nur und öffnete ihr galant die Fahrertüre.

Cara stahl sich einen kleinen Kuss von seinen Lippen, dann nahm sie auf dem Fahrersitz platz. Kermit lief um den Wagen herum und setzte sich auf die Beifahrerseite. Mit einem verwegenen Blick auf ihn, startete die junge Frau den Motor und fuhr los.

Einige Zeit später, parkte Cara ihr Gefährt auf dem kleinen Waldparkplatz. Wohl Aufgrund des fortschreitenden Herbstes stand kein anderes Auto da, sie schienen ganz alleine zu sein. Sie zog den Schlüssel ab und stieg aus, Kermit folgte ihr.

Der ehemalige Söldner lief zum hinteren Teil des Wagens und öffnete den Kofferraum. Als er sah, was Cara alles eingepackt hatte, schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

"Sag mal, rechnest du mit Besuch? Du scheinst für eine ganze Kompanie gekocht zu haben."

"So viel ist das doch gar nicht. Oder willst du mir sagen, du hast keinen Hunger?"

"Im Gegenteil, ich könnte ein ganzes Pferd vertilgen. Aber lass mich raten, ich muss das Ganze schleppen?"

Cara grinste breit. "Wenn du dich schon so nett anbietest, denn werde ich dir natürlich sehr gerne den Vortritt lassen."

Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach dem überdimensionalen Picknickkorb und drückte ihn ihm in die Hand. Zwei dicke Decken legte sie obenauf. Sie selbst ergriff zwei Jacken und eine Plane, dann schloss sie den Kofferraum.

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Nun komm, mein kleines, süßes Packeselchen, hier geht es entlang."

"Na warte, das Packeselchen büßt du mir", murmelte Kermit beinahe unhörbar, bevor er seiner Frau folgte und sich in Gedanken ausmalte, wie er seine Prinzessin dafür büßen lassen würde.

Das Herbstlaub raschelte leise unter ihren Füßen, als sie in einträchtigem Schweigen dem schmalen, mit bunten Blättern und abgestorbenem Gras überwucherten Pfad folgten, der sie immer tiefer in den Wald hinein führte. Ab und an wurde die Stille von einem vereinzelten Vogelruf unterbrochen, oder einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Rascheln irgendeines kleinen Tieres im Unterholz. Die langsam untergehende Sonne schickte vereinzelte Strahlen durch das Blattwerk und zauberte wundervolle Lichteffekte auf die leicht feuchten Pflanzen.

Kermit genoss die friedvolle Stille mit all seinen Sinnen. Es war eine wundervolle Abwechslung zu der hektischen Betriebsamkeit im 101. Revier. In Zeiten wie diesen überlegte er sich, ob er nicht einfach ein Grundstück im Wald kaufen, dort eine Hütte errichten und den Rest seines Lebens in trauter Zweisamkeit mit seiner Prinzessin verbringen sollte, fernab jeglicher Zivilisation und den Zwängen und Gefahren der Großstadt. Eines stand für ihn fest: Friedvoller würde so ein Leben sicherlich sein, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er bald die Vorzüge der Großstadt vermissen würde, wie zum Beispiel seinen Computer, Strom, fließendes Wasser und anderes. Auf seine Feinde allerdings, sei es wegen des Berufes als Detective oder seiner Söldnerzeit, konnte er gut verzichten. Allerdings würden sie ihn sicherlich auch im Wald aufspüren, von dem her blieb sich das sicherlich gleich.

Der Detective war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er eine hervorstehende Wurzel völlig übersah und stolperte. Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er die Sachen in seinen Händen fallen ließ. Einen Baum als Stütze missbrauchend, fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sie den schmalen Pfad verlassen hatten und durch das wilde Unterholz spazierten.

"Alles klar mit dir?", erkundigte sich Cara fürsorglich.

"Ja sicher, ich habe nur eine Wurzel übersehen. Bei dem Berg, den ich hier tragen muss, ist das auch kein Wunder", versetzte er muffig.

"So hoch ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Du hast mit offenen Augen geträumt, mein Lieber, denn sonst hättest du schon gemotzt, als wir den Pfad verlassen haben", stellte Cara mit detektivischer Kombinationsgabe fest.

Verflixt, seine Frau kannte ihn nur allzu gut. Allerdings wollte er das nicht einfach so zugeben. Stattdessen meinte er: "Ich hoffe, du findest später den Weg noch zurück, wenn du uns so kreuz und quer durch den Wald führst."

"Och, und wenn nicht, dann ist es auch nicht schlimm. Ich habe doch einen erfahrenen Söldner an meiner Seite, der auf jedem Grund zurechtkommt. Nicht wahr?", antwortete sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

"Ehemalig. Die Betonung liegt auf ehemalig, wertes Weib", brummte er. "Weißt du denn überhaupt, wohin du uns bringst, wenn du schon zugibst, den Rückweg nicht mehr zu kennen?"

Glockenhelles Lachen erklang. "Das habe ich so niemals gesagt, werter Mann. Zu deiner Information: Ja, ich weiß genau, wohin ich dich entführe, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, dir wird es gefallen."

Cara hatte Recht. Als sie einige Minuten später ihr Ziel erreichten, blieb Kermit einen Moment mit offenem Mund stehen. Inmitten des immer dichter gewordenen Waldes bereitete sich vor ihren Augen ein kleine, grüne Oase aus.

Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne beleuchteten das kleine Fleckchen und ließen das Gras in einem sanften Rot-Ton erglühen. Man konnte meinen, man betrat eine vollkommen andere Welt. Am Rande der Lichtung entdeckte Kermit einen kleinen Bach, der leise gluckernd sich seinen Weg durch den Wald suchte. Das erklärte auch das saftig grüne Gras. Umrahmt war das alles von hohen Bäumen, die gleichzeitig einen Schutz vor allzu heftigem Wind boten.

"Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier", gab Kermit seinem Denken Ausdruck. "Wie hast du dieses Fleckchen Erde nur gefunden?"

"Ich habe es durch Zufall entdeckt, als ich letzte Woche den Hund von Misses Maver ausgeführt habe."

Kermit verzog die Lippen. "Ich habe es nicht so gerne, wenn du dich so weit, und vor allen Dingen alleine, in den Wald hinein wagst. Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst, es kann hier jede Menge passieren.", wies er seine Frau zurecht.

Cara verdrehte die Augen. "Kermit, bitte, schalte nicht schon wieder in deinen Beschützermodus. Du kannst mich nicht vor Allem und Jedem bewahren. Ich treffe immer noch meine eigene Entscheidung, wohin ich gehe. Außerdem ist der Hund von Misses Maver ein riesiger, ausgewachsener Rottweiler. Da wird sich jeder zweimal überlegen, ob er mir was Böses will, wenn ich so einen Hund an meiner Seite habe."

"Ich rede nicht nur von Menschen. Es gibt noch immer jede Menge Bären und Wölfe in diesen Wäldern, sogar noch Pumas. Gegen die hat ein Hund keine Chance. Außerdem, was willst du machen, wenn dir ein bewaffneter Mann gegenüber steht? Auch da ist der Hund nutzlos.", regte sich der ehemalige Söldner auf.

In Caras Augen blitzte es auf. "Hast du gerade wirklich vor, hier eine Grundsatzdiskussion vom Zaun zu brechen, und uns damit den schönen Abend zu vermiesen? Falls ja, dann sag es und wir kehren gleich um. Kann ja sein, dass hinter dem einen Baum dahinten", Sie deutete mit den Fingern hinter sich, "ein Heckenschütze lauert."

Kermit merkte schnell, dass er den Bogen überspannte. Er kannte seine Frau gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie dieses Mal keinen Deut nachgeben würde. Das verriet ihm schon der entschlossene Zug um ihren Mund herum. Entgegen seiner Meinung, beschloss er um des lieben Friedens Willen, einzulenken. Noch immer nahm seine Frau sein Bedürfnis nach ihrer beider Sicherheit auf die leichte Schulter, aber er wusste nicht, wie er das ändern sollte. Dass sie ihm in vielen Dingen schon sehr weit entgegen gekommen war, sich sogar dazu bereit erklärt hatte, den Umgang mit einer Waffe zu erlernen, verdrängte er mal wieder.

"Gut, verschieben wir die Diskussion auf später. Wo willst du unser kleines Lager aufschlagen?", wechselte er das Thema.

Ein argwöhnischer Blick streifte ihn, aber sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Die junge Frau deutete auf eine Stelle, nicht weit von dem Bach entfernt.

"Was hältst du davon?"

"Gute Wahl", entgegnete Kermit und hielt auf das Fleckchen zu.

Er nahm Cara die Plane ab und breitete sie sorgfältig auf dem Boden aus, eine der Decken legte er darüber. Der Picknickkorb landete an einer Ecke, ebenso wie die zweite Decke und die beiden Jacken, die Cara vorsorglich mitgebracht hatte, falls es kälter werden sollte. Noch waren aber die Temperaturen sehr angenehm und lau für einen Herbsttag.

Nachdem die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, setzte sich Kermit und reichte Cara seine Hand. Sie ergriff sie und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Decke gleiten. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an seine Schulter und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Er legte sofort den Arm um sie und zog sie noch ein kleines Stückchen näher. Ein tiefer Seufzer hob ihre Brust.

"Hach, ist es nicht einfach wunderschön hier, Schatz?"

"Oh yeah, das ist es. Es ist nur schade, dass es bald dunkel sein wird."

Tatsächlich brach die Dämmerung heran und die Sonne versank immer schneller hinter den Wipfeln. Mit der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit nahmen auch die Tierstimmen an Volumen zu und die ersten Nebelschwaden senkten sich über den schmalen Bach. So schön der Platz im Sonnenlicht gewirkt hatte, wirkte er nun immer unheimlicher.

"Dagegen kann man etwas unternehmen", entgegnete Cara.

Sie löste sich von ihm, öffnete den Picknickkorb und zog zu Kermits Überraschung zwei Partyfackeln und auch eine batteriebetriebene Laterne hervor. Die Fackeln legte sie zur Seite, die Laterne nahm sie in Betrieb und stellte sie neben sich in das Gras, so dass der Lichtschein über die Decke fiel und sie wie unter einem Scheinwerfer beleuchtete.

"Die Fackeln zünden wir an, wenn es ganz Dunkel geworden ist, ja?", fragte sie.

"Einverstanden", entgegnete Kermit.

Er beugte sich über seine Prinzessin und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, der sich schnell zu einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel der Sinne ausweitete, bis Cara lachend die Hand gegen seine Brust stemmte.

"Mach mal langsam, mein Ritter in der dunklen Rüstung. Zuerst kommt die Hauptmahlzeit, erst dann gibt es das Dessert."

Nur widerwillig ließ der ehemalige Söldner von ihr ab. Seiner Meinung nach konnte das Essen noch eine Weile warten, aber wenn sie es anders wollte, dann sollte sie eben ihren Willen bekommen. Er legte die Hände in den Schoß und beobachtete, wie seine Frau Köstlichkeit um Köstlichkeit aus dem Korb zauberte.

Als er die Thermoverpackungen öffnete, lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Es gab sein Leibgericht. Dicke T-Bone Steaks, mit Speck und Zwiebeln angedünstete Pilze und Ofenkartoffeln. Dazu einen knackigen Salat und zum Dessert hatte Cara eine Crème Brûlée eingepackt.

Freudig lächelnd, nahm er das Geschirr entgegen, legte Cara und sich auf und ließ sich dann das Essen schmecken.

"Mh, das schmeckt himmlisch", komplimentierte er seine Frau zwischen zwei Bissen.

"Danke, es ist auch mit Liebe gekocht", erwiderte sie.

"Das schmeckt man. Es schmeckt fast genauso gut wie du, aber nur fast", gab er anzüglich zurück, was seiner Frau eine zarte Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

"Ach du, sei ruhig und iss weiter", murmelte sie.

Kermit schenkte ihr sein breitestes Grinsen und tat genau das. Er hielt erst inne, als er nicht mehr konnte und stellte das Geschirr zur Seite. Dann rieb er sich über den flachen Bauch und stieß einen zufriedenen Laut aus.

"Womit habe ich nur verdient, mit solch einer tollen Frau verheiratet zu sein, die zudem noch wunderbar kochen kann?", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst.

"Dasselbe könnte ich anders herum auch fragen", erwiderte Cara und erhob sich mit einem Stöhnen. "Am besten wasche ich das Geschirr schnell ab, bevor mir alles anklebt."

Sie streckte Kermit die Hand entgegen und er reichte ihr sein benutztes Geschirr. Durch die dunklen Gläser hindurch beobachtete er, wie sie an den kleinen Bach heran trat und in die Knie ging, um das dreckige Geschirr in das kühle Nass zu tauchen. Dabei streckte sie ihren kleinen Po so verführerisch in die Höhe, dass es Kermit heiß und kalt durchlief.

Lautlos erhob er sich von der Decke und trat hinter seine Frau. Mit beiden Armen umschlang er ihre schmale Taille und zog sie hoch, was ihr einen überraschten Schrei entlockte. Das Geschirr glitt ihr aus der Hand und fiel ins Wasser.

"Mist, lass mich los, die Teller!", rief sie aus.

Kermit dachte nicht im Traum daran, seinen Griff zu lockern.

"Scheiß auf die Teller, ich kauf dir morgen neue", murmelte er gegen ihr Haar und begann, kleine Küsschen auf ihren empfindlichen Nacken zu tupfen.

Caras Protestlaut verwandelte sich schnell in das Schnurren einer Katze. Sie senkte ihren Kopf zu Seite, um ihrem Mann noch besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Kermit nahm die Einladung an. Mit der Zungenspitze zeichnete er einen feuchten Pfad angefangen bei ihrem Ohr, bis hinab zur Schulter. Er spürte deutlich, wie sie unter seinen Liebkosungen erschauerte.

Er lockerte seine feste Umarmung. Sofort drehte sich seine Prinzessin herum, griff mit beiden Händen in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf zu dem Ihren herunter. Dann küsste sie ihn verlangend.

Minutenlang vergnügten sie sich mit wilden Küssen, während ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen. Ihrer beider Atem ging keuchend und Kermit spürte, wie das Verlangen, seine Frau auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise zu besitzen, immer mehr Besitz von ihm ergriff. Ihm genügten die Zärtlichkeiten nicht mehr. Er wollte sie haben, ihren Körper, ihren Geist, ihre Seele und das sofort und gleich.

Einen letzten Kuss auf ihre Lippen drückend, hob er sie mit einer kurzen Kraftanstrengung an. Cara schlang sogleich die Beine um seine Taille und presste wiederum ihre Lippen auf die Seinen. So verbunden, trug er seine junge Frau auf die Decke zurück und ließ sie vorsichtig auf die weiche Unterlage gleiten. Dann legte er sich neben sie.

Seine Hand glitt unter ihren Pullover, langsam und genüsslich arbeitete er sich immer weiter nach oben, was Cara mit einem tiefen Stöhnen quittierte. Sie wollte es ihm gleich tun, aber ihre Hand verfing sich im Holster.

"Mach es ab", flüsterte sie heißer. "Die Waffe brauchst du bei mir nicht, ich bin an etwas ganz anderem interessiert."

Kermit ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören. In seiner Leidenschaft gefangen, dachte er nicht groß darüber nach. Mit einem Handgriff löste er das Holster nebst seiner Waffe und legte sie einfach neben sich hinter das Gras. Dann wandte er sich erneut der süßen Verführung vor ihm zu.

Bald darauf hörte die Welt um sie herum auf, zu existieren. Die beiden Liebenden gaben sich vollkommen ihrer Leidenschaft füreinander hin. Sie genossen es mit allen Sinnen, sich gegenseitig durch und unter der Kleidung zu streicheln und so das Unvermeidliche noch ein wenig länger hinaus zu ziehen. Das drohende Unheil nahm keiner von beiden wahr.

Kapitel 2

"Sieh mal einer an. Ist es nicht toll, was man hier im Wald alles finden kann?", wurden die Griffins rüde in die Wirklichkeit zurück geholt.

Wie Schulkinder, die man bei etwas verbotenem erwischt, fuhren sie auseinander. Kermit drehte sich herum und entdeckte zwei junge Männer. Sie standen knapp einen Meter neben ihm und, er konnte es kaum glauben, einer von ihnen hielt seinen Desert Eagle in der Hand und zielte auf sie.

Mit geschultem Blick erfasste er ihre Erscheinung. Die beiden mochten so Anfang 20 sein. Der Blonde mit wässrig blauen Augen und der Waffe in der Hand trug eine abgewetzte Jeans, ein grünes Shirt und einen grauen Parka. Der kleinere, dunkelhaarige war ebenfalls mit einer Jeanshose bekleidet, die schon einige Flecken aufwies, ebenso wie das blaue Hemd und der olivgrüne Mantel. Alles in allem wirkten beide recht verwahrlost.

Zorn übermannte den Detective. Wie hatte er nur so unvorsichtig sein können, die Umgebung um sich herum, nicht in den Augen behalten zu haben? Auch wenn ihm das Liebesspiel mit seiner Frau noch so sehr gefiel. Schon während seiner Ausbildung zum Söldner war ihm eingetrichtert worden, immer und überall die Wachsamkeit zu behalten, ganz egal, was man gerade tat. Er hatte soeben einen kapitalen Fehler begangen und das sollte sich bitter rächen wie es schien.

Die beiden Männer schwankten stark, sie schienen betrunken zu sein. Er fluchte innerlich, denn das machte sie umso gefährlicher, weil sich viele Menschen unter Alkoholeinfluss vollkommen unberechenbar benahmen.

Instinktiv drehte er sich so, dass er Cara mit seinem Körper abschirmte und sagte unwirsch: "Ich rate euch, die Waffe wieder hinzulegen und zu verschwinden. Dann bin ich bereit, das alles hier zu vergessen."

Die beiden lachten laut. "Du hast hier gar nichts zu melden, Kumpel. Wir sitzen eindeutig am längeren Hebel, sofern dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist.", meinte derjenige mit dem Desert Eagle in der Hand. Der andere fügte in scharfem Tonfall hinzu: "Los, erhebt euch, bevor wir euch Beine machen."

Dem Pärchen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dem Befehl zu gehorchen. Kermit kam zuerst auf die Beine und zog Cara mit hoch. Es schnitt ihm tief ins Herz, als er spürte, wie sehr sie zitterte. Ein kurzer Blick in ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen bestätigte ihm die Vermutung; sie hatte grässliche Angst. Beruhigend drückte er ihre bebende und schweißnasse Hand und zog sie hinter sich.

"Oh nein, so haben wir nicht gewettet. Der hübsche Käfer stellt sich neben dich, damit das klar ist.", wurde er angeschnauzt.

"Was wollt ihr denn mit ihr? Lasst sie gehen, ihr habt dann noch mich", versuchte Kermit zu handeln.

Der Waffenlose grinste schmierig. "Träum weiter. Zwei sind besser als einer und sie ist gegen dich bestimmt ein tolles Druckmittel."

Kermit gefror das Blut in den Adern, besonders als er Caras entsetzten Aufschrei vernahm. Unter keinen Umständen würde er zulassen, dass die Jungs seiner Prinzessin etwas Zuleide taten.

"Fass sie an, krümm ihr nur ein Haar und ich reiße dir deine Gedärme heraus und wickle sie um deinen Hals, bis du jämmerlich daran erstickt bist", erwiderte Kermit in seinem bedrohlichsten Tonfall.

Der Kleinere Schurke trat vor Schreck zwei Schritte zurück. Man sah ihm deutlich an, wie sehr ihn Kermits selbstsichere und vor allen Dingen mehr als bedrohliche Ausstrahlung verwirrte.

"Mike, lass uns gehen, ist vielleicht doch keine gute Idee", raunte er seinem Kumpel zu.

Dieser allerdings schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er schien deutlich mehr getrunken zu haben, wie sein Freund, denn in seine Worte schlich sich ein lallender Unterton.

"Wo denkst du hin? Lass dich von dem Sack nicht einschüchtern. Er kann uns nichts tun. Wir haben das Schießeisen."

"Und wenn doch?"

"Dann durchsieben wir ihn mit Kugeln, ist doch klar."

Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte hörbar. "So war das aber nicht ausgemacht. Wir wollten sie nur beklauen. Ich werde wegen dir nicht zum Mörder."

"Mann, dann hau doch ab, wenn du Schiss hast, du Depp!", schrie der Andere und zielte kurz auf sein Gegenüber, bevor er die Waffe wieder auf Kermit und Cara richtete.

Der junge Mann hob beide Hände in einer unterwürfigen Geste hoch, Angst schlich sich in seinen Blick. "Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich bleibe hier und mache, was du mir sagst."

"Bitte, tun sie uns nichts. W…wenn sie Geld wollen, gebe ich ihnen gerne meine Brieftasche", mischte sich Cara flehend in das Geschehen ein.

Kermit zuckte zusammen. Warum tat sie das? So lenkte sie doch nur die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Kleinganoven auf sich. Selten hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt, wie in dieser Situation. Wäre er mit Peter hier, oder einem seiner Kollegen vom 101., dann hätte er es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen können. Mit seiner Frau war das unmöglich, denn sie wusste nicht, wie man sich verteidigte. Und beide zusammen konnte er nicht erledigen, ohne sie in Gefahr zu bringen.

Prompt wandte sich der Anführer Cara zu. "Wenn du es schon mal erwähnst, dann kannst du das Teil gleich rüber wachsen lassen. Was das andere betrifft…nun, das kommt darauf an, wie entgegenkommend ihr sein werdet."

"I…ich mache alles, was sie verlangen. Nur tun sie meinem Mann nichts", wimmerte sie.

"Verdammt, lass das", zischte Kermit seiner Frau zu. Sah sie denn nicht, was sie mit solch einem Gerede anrichtete?

"Sehr zuvorkommend von dir", lobte der Typ und rieb sich anzüglich über den Vorderteil seiner Hose. "Vielleicht komme ich auf dein großzügiges Angebot später zurück. Nun will ich aber erst mal Kohle sehen, also her mit dem Zaster."

Eifrig nickend, griff Cara in ihre Hosentasche und zog ihre Geldbörse hervor. "Hier, das ist alles, was ich habe. Nehmen sie nur", wisperte sie, während sie dem Verbrecher das Portemonnaie entgegen streckte.

"Nimm es", befahl Mike dem kleineren Mann.

Dieser tat, was er verlangte. Darauf bedacht, nicht in die Schusslinie zu geraten, ging er um seinen Kumpel herum, näherte sich Cara von der Seite und nahm den Geldbeutel entgegen.

"Und was ist mit dir? Deine Brieftasche will ich auch", wurde Kermit angesprochen.

"Ich habe keine dabei, meine Frau zahlt immer für uns beide", log er, in der Hoffnung der Typ würde in seinem besoffenen Zustand nicht darauf kommen, ihn durchsuchen zu lassen. Ein einziger Blick in seine Brieftasche würde genügen, um die Situation noch viel gefährlicher zu machen.

Mike stieß einen harschen Laut aus und rülpste ausgiebig. Urplötzlich trat er zwei Schritte nach vorne und verpasste Kermit einen harten Faustschlag gegen das Kinn. Der Angriff kam so schnell und wurde mit solcher Kraft ausgeführt, dass der Detective das Gleichgewicht verlor und gegen seine Frau prallte. Scharfer Schmerz explodierte in seinem Kopf. Einige Sekunden lang sah er Sterne vor seinen Augen blitzen. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Cara außer sich vor Grauen auf ihn einredete und ihn stütze, damit er nicht ganz auf den Boden stürzte.

Nur Mühsam richtete er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und flüsterte Cara zu: "Alles in Ordnung, beruhige dich."

Ungeachtet, ob er es tun durfte oder nicht, legte er den Arm um seine Frau und zog sie beschützend an sich. Dann fuhr Kermit vorsichtig mit der Zunge über seine Zähne, davon überzeugt, der Kerl hätte ihm einen Zahn ausgeschlagen. Glücklicherweise war dies nicht der Fall. Der ekelerregende Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund kam von der aufgeplatzten Lippe. Das konnte er gut verkraften. In einer ärgerlichen Geste wischte er sich das Blut ab und schmierte es achtlos an seine dunkle Anzugjacke.

Leider hatte er jenen Moment, an dem er wirklich hätte angreifen können verpasst, denn nun stand der Typ wieder zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt und bedrohte sie mit dem Eagle. Das ärgerte den ehemaligen Söldner maßlos. In Rage zerlegte er den Blonden mit seinen Blicken und wünschte sich, er könne ihm das schmierige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht reißen.

"Das war dafür, dass du gelogen hast", verkündete Mike mit deutlicher Schadenfreude in der Stimme. Nach einem weiteren, lauten Rülpsen fuhr er fort: "Du bist garantiert nicht der Typ, der eine Frau für sich bezahlen lässt. Los, Carl, durchsuch ihn." Er richtete seine Waffe auf Cara. "Und wenn du nur einen Mucks machst, dann erschieße ich deine Tussi. Klar?"

Kermit blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Frau wieder los und die erniedrigende Prozedur über sich ergehen zu lassen. Solange sich Cara in direktem Schussfeld befand, konnte er nichts ausrichten.

Natürlich fand dieser Carl die Brieftasche und hielt sie triumphierend in die Höhe. "Ich hab' sie", kommentierte er seinen Fund und trat schnell wieder einen Schritt zurück.

"Dann schau mal nach, wie viel wir erbeutet haben. Wenn ich zufrieden mit der Summe bin, lasse ich euch vielleicht in Ruhe", erklärte Mike süffisant.

Carl öffnete wie geheißen das Lederetui und ließ es eine Sekunde später fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

"Scheiße, der Kerl ist ein Bulle!", rief er aus.

Mike versteifte sich. Der Desert Eagle zitterte einen kurzen Moment in seiner Hand, bevor er sich wieder fasste.

"Verdammter Mist, was machen wir nun?", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst.

"Abhauen", entgegnete Carl.

"Damit wir die gesamte Bullerei auf unseren Fersen haben? Was denkst du denn, was passiert, wenn wir die laufen lassen? Die rufen gleich bei ihren Cop-Freunden an!"

"Mike, beruhige dich um Gottes Willen", wimmerte sein Kumpel, die nackte Furcht stand in seinem Blick geschrieben. "Wir…nun äh, wir könnten die beiden doch einfach irgendwo an einen Baum binden. Bis die wieder los kommen sind wir längst über alle Berge." Als keine Reaktion seitens Mike kam, setzte er hinzu: "Komm, lass uns das machen. Die paar Kröten sind es nicht wert, lebenslang hinter Gitter zu wandern."

Das Wort lebenslang schien einen bleibenden Eindruck auf Blondschopf zu hinterlassen, denn er stieß einen satten Fluch aus. Nachdenklich betrachtete er Kermit und Cara, wobei die Waffe immer von einem zum anderen wanderte.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. In den Knast werde ich nie wieder gehen." Er atmete tief ein. "Gut, wenn ihr beiden versprecht, dass ihr keine Anzeige erstatten werdet und wir nur euer Geld nehmen, euch die Brieftaschen aber da lassen, dann lass ich mit mir reden."

Kermit drückte warnend Caras Hand zum Zeichen, dass sie nichts sagen sollte. Die Lüge kam ihm leicht über die Lippen: "Klar versprechen wir das. Es ist eh schon so dunkel, dass man eure Gesichter nicht erkennen kann. Von dem her wäre auch später keine Identifikation möglich. Nehmt also das Geld und wir lassen es gut sein."

Innerlich allerdings schwor er sich, die beiden Kleinganoven zur Strecke zu bringen. Niemand jagte seiner Frau solch eine Angst ein und kam damit durch. Niemand!

Diesmal kam dem Pärchen der betrunkene Zustand der beiden zu Hilfe. Keinem der Beiden fiel auf, dass sie sich schon die ganze Zeit mit Namen angeredet hatten und zudem die Laterne im Gras genug Licht spendete, um ihre Gesichter klar und deutlich erkennen zu können. Auch nicht, dass der Blonde Fingerabdrücke auf der Waffe hinterließ. Irgendwie schienen die Zwei sogar erleichtert zu sein, einen Ausweg gefunden zu haben. Allzu oft überfielen die wohl keinen.

Cara und Kermit musste mit anhören, wie die Jungs lang und breit darüber diskutierten, wie man sie fesseln und woran man sie anbinden sollte. Schließlich kamen sie überein, eine der Decken zu zerschneiden und das Paar damit an einen nahe stehenden Baum zu binden. Auf den Befehl von Mike, machte sich Carl gleich daran, das Gesagte in die Tat umzusetzen.

Kermit spürte deutlich das Zittern, das Caras Körper ein um das andere Mal durchlief. Auch wenn die Gefahr augenscheinlich gebannt war, ließ ihre Furcht keinen Moment nach. Der ehemalige Söldner hätte seine Frau am liebsten in den Arm genommen und sie getröstet, aber er getraute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, denn er wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Verbrecher erneut auf sie gelenkt wurde. Der Blonde hielt zwar noch immer den Eagle auf sie gerichtet, aber Kermit meinte zu sehen, dass dieser eher seinem Kumpel zusah, als sie im Auge zu behalten.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, doch einen Angriff zu wagen, verwarf den Gedanken allerdings schnell wieder. Die Zwei standen zu weit auseinander, so dass er sie nicht gleichzeitig erledigen konnte. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob dieser Carl vielleicht doch bewaffnet war. Daher beschloss er letztendlich, still zu halten.

Nachdem Carl die große Decke in mehrere Streifen zerschnitten hatte, testete er deren Festigkeit. "Die halten, keine Chance sie zu zerreißen", tat er seiner Beobachtung kund.

"Gut, bind die beiden dort drüben an den Baum und lass uns dann verschwinden", befahl Mike. Er schwenkte mit der Waffe kurz in die angedeutete Richtung. "Na los, braucht ihr eine Sondereinladung? Bewegt euch schon!"

Widerstrebend machte sich Kermit auf den Weg, seine Frau hinter sich her ziehend. Sie schien so durcheinander zu sein, dass sie kaum laufen konnte. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, musste sich Cara an den Baumstamm lehnen und Carl band sie daran fest. Anschließend wurde Kermit gezwungen, sich vor seine Frau zu stellen und ihm wurde dasselbe Schicksal zuteil. Einen Arm unter und einen Arm über Kermits Arme gelegt, musste Cara den ehemaligen Söldner umarmen, wobei ihre Hände an Kermits Rücken gefesselt wurden. Kermits Hände hingegen wurden soweit es ging um den Baumstamm herum gezogen, so dass er dicht gegen seine Frau gepresst da stand. Anschließend führte Carl noch drei dicke Streifen Decke um ihre Körper und um den Baum herum und sicherte auch diese mit gekonnten Knoten ab. Anschließend überprüfte er seine Arbeit, indem er fest an den Deckenstreifen zog, die keinen Millimeter nachgaben. Zufrieden mit seiner Handarbeit, trat er neben Mike.

"Ich wusste schon immer, dass du eine fesselnde Frau bist", raunte Kermit seiner Prinzessin unhörbar für die beiden anderen ins Ohr, in der Hoffnung, sie ein wenig aufzulockern.

Es zeigte nur mäßig Erfolg. Sie verzog nicht einmal die Lippen bei seinem Scherz, sondern beobachtete mit großen, in Terror geweiteten Augen das Geschehen um sie herum. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, als wolle sie etwas sagen, aber kein Laut löste sich von ihrem Mund. Kermit konnte nur raten, dass sie gerade betete, das Ganze möge endlich vorüber sein.

"Hast du sie auch richtig fest angebunden?", wurde Kermits Gedankengang durch Mike unterbrochen.

"Natürlich habe ich das!", erwiderte Carl entrüstet. "Die werden Tage brauchen, bis sie frei kommen, sofern ihnen keiner hilft. Ich habe alle Knoten extra stramm angezogen und sie so dicht an diesen Baum gekettet, dass dieser bestimmt Dellen zurück behalten wird."

"Sehr gut, dann machen wir mal Feierabend", verkündete Mike.

Kermit drehte den Kopf und versuchte, so noch einen Blick auf die beiden werfen zu können. Sie standen in einem ungünstigen Winkel, aber immerhin konnte er Mikes Waffenarm sehen. All seine Muskeln verhärteten sich, als er den Blonden plötzlich sagen hörte: "Ob man das Ding hier auch so herum wirbeln kann, wie es die Cowboys mit den Colts immer machen?"

Noch bevor Kermit den Mund öffnen konnte, um diese tolldreiste Tat zu verhindern, versuchte der Typ schon, den Desert Eagle um seinen Zeigefinger herum rollen zu lassen.

Sein scharfes Gehör vernahm das kaum wahrnehmbare Klicken, dann hallte ein lauter Schuss durch die Nacht. Eine Nanosekunde später verspürte Kermit einen heftigen Schlag gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Es riss ihm sein linkes Bein zur Seite. Er wäre gefallen, wenn die Fesselung ihn nicht gehalten hätte. Dann nahm ihm ein scharfes Brennen den Atem. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen.

"Oh Shit, du hast den Cop angeschossen!", drang Carls anklagende Stimme an Kermits umnebeltes Gehirn.

Ein dumpfes Poltern erklang. "Scheiße, weg hier!", schrie Mike.

Dann ertönte nur noch das Getrappel von sich schnell entfernenden Schritten und das Brechen von Zweigen.

Kermit kämpfte darum, trotz des durch seinen Körper rasenden Schmerzes, wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Deutlich spürte er warme Flüssigkeit an seinem Bein hinunter rinnen. Mit viel Angstregung zwang er sich dazu, kontrolliert ein und aus zu atmen, damit er nicht ohnmächtig wurde. Kurz darauf ließ das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nach und er schaffte es, sich wieder gerade hin zu stellen.

"Kermit, mein Gott, Kermit, sag doch etwas!", riss ihn Caras Stimme endgültig aus der drohenden Bewusstlosigkeit. Seit wann schrie sie denn so? Da ihre Stimme schon leicht rau klang, musste es schon eine Weile sein. Wieso hatte er das nicht mitbekommen?

"Es geht mir gut", brachte Kermit hervor, wobei er fest stellte, dass er ebenfalls sehr heißer klang.

"Kermit, oh Gott, Kermit", schluchzte Cara erleichtert.

Sie drehte und wand sich in der Fesselung, um einen Blick auf Kermits Bein werfen zu können. In wilder Panik riss sie an den Deckenstreifen und entlockte ihrem Mann so einen Schmerzenslaut, als dessen Gewicht durch ihr Zerren auf das verletzte Bein verlagert wurde. Sofort hielt sie inne und versuchte panisch in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

"T…tut mir leid", stotterte sie. "Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Geht es dir gut?"

"Wenn du nicht weiterhin wie eine Irre an den Teilen herum reißt, dann schon", erklärte er grimmig.

Die batteriebetriebene Laterne auf der Picknickdecke warf nur ein sehr schales Licht auf das Paar. Cara kniff die Augen zusammen, um in dem Schummerlicht Kermits Gesichtszüge erkennen zu können. Dass es ihm absolut nicht gut ging, entdeckte sie sofort. Trotz der zunehmenden Kälte hatten sich kleine Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn gebildet und seine Gesichtsfarbe wirkte wächsern und blass. Außerdem versuchte er viel zu angestrengt, seinen Atem gleichmäßig erscheinen zu lassen.

Gerade dass er versuchte, seine Kondition vor ihr geheim zu halten, steigerte Caras Sorge um ihn ins Unermessliche. Die Kugel musste durch sein Bein geschlagen sein, denn sie hatte den Einschlag der Kugel ebenfalls gespürt. Das Geschoss war dicht neben ihrer Hüfte in das Holz gedrungen und hatte die Rinde abgesplittert. Mit aller Macht drängte sie den Gedanken zurück, was passieren würde, wenn Kermits Hauptarterie verletzt wäre. Er würde hier in ihren Händen verbluten und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

"Oh Gott", stieß die junge Frau in erneuter Panik aus. Selbst wenn die Hauptarterie unverletzt geblieben war, konnte er hier dennoch verbluten. "Liebling, bitte, sag mir die Wahrheit. Wie fühlst du dich?", flehte sie.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis eine Antwort kam. "Es ging mir schon einmal besser", gab der ehemalige Söldner schließlich zu.

"Oh Gott. Blutet es noch?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich kann genauso wenig hinschauen wie du. Nass ist eh schon alles vom Blut und Gott wird dir hier nicht helfen, auch wenn du ihn noch so oft erwähnst", blaffte Kermit plötzlich los.

Seine harsche Reaktion trieb Cara die Tränen in die Augen. Fassungslos starrte sie ihren Mann an. So hart und unfair war er sie noch nie angegangen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, womit sie ihn gerade so provozierte. Die vorhin noch gefühlte Panik kehrte mit aller Macht zurück und zeigte sich deutlich in ihrem Blick.

Kermit stöhnte auf und seufzte gleich darauf. In einer hilflosen Geste, ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seiner Frau sinken.

"Cara, Prinzessin, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Es ist nur…"

Die Hände der jungen Frau zuckten in der Fesselung. In reinem Reflex wollte sie ihrem Mann über die Haare streichen, aber es ging nicht. Ihrer Kehle entrang sich ein kleiner Schluchzer.

"Es…es ist schon gut, Liebling. Ich verstehe das", brachte sie hervor. "Du…du bist verletzt und reagierst nun wie ein verwundetes Tier."

"Ja, so ähnlich ist es", gab Kermit zu.

Er hob den Kopf und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Federleicht strich er mit seinen Lippen über die Ihren. Die kleine Geste sagte mehr aus, als alle Worte der Welt. Er bat stumm um Verzeihung und sie wurde ihm gewährt.

Seltsamerweise trug dieser kleine Kontakt viel dazu bei, dass Caras Panik nachließ. Ihr Verstand setzte wieder ein und sie kam sehr schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass ihnen nur analytisches Denken weiter helfen konnte, wollten sie sich befreien.

Kermit schien zu merken, was in ihr vorging. Dass er starke Schmerzen hatte, konnte Cara ihm ansehen, denn er verzog immer wieder das Gesicht, sobald er sich nur leicht bewegte. Aber wenn er es nicht ansprach, dann würde sie es ebenfalls nicht tun. Sie spürte das heftige Heben seines Brustkorbes, gleich darauf meinte er: "Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir hier heraus kommen."

"Wir könnten um Hilfe rufen", schlug Cara vor.

"Und wer wird uns hören? Wie du weißt, sind wir hier ganz alleine, der Parkplatz war leer. Außerdem befinden wir uns weitab des Wanderweges. Nein, mit Rufen lockst du höchstens wilde Tiere an. Das lassen wir besser bleiben."

"Und was schlägst du vor?"

"Es bleibt uns nur die Möglichkeit, durch ständiges Dehnen und Strecken die Streifen zu lockern. Es sei denn, du hättest zufällig ein Messer in der Tasche", setzte er nur halb im Scherz hinzu.

"Nein, leider nicht. Das Messer liegt im Picknickkorb", bekannte Cara. "Wie lange meinst du, brauchen wir, bis wir die Dinger so locker haben, dass zumindest ich irgendwie durchschlüpfen kann?"

Kermit zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Die Nacht und der Bach kommen uns Zugute, wenn wir Glück haben. Werden die Streifen nass, lassen sie sich schneller dehnen. Ich fürchte, es wird dennoch einige Stunden brauchen."

"Die Zeit haben wir aber nicht. Bis dahin bist du verblutet!", rief Cara aus.

"Oder auch nicht. Ich meine, es hätte schon aufgehört", hielt Kermit dagegen.

Cara schnaubte durch die Nase. "Ja klar, als ob du das wissen würdest. Das sagst du nur, um mich zu beruhigen."

Erneut suchte Kermit ihren Blick. "Nein, das sage ich, weil ich denke, dass es so ist. Ich habe nichts davon, wenn ich dich in dieser Situation anlüge. Oder?"

Cara verkniff sich eine geharnischte Antwort. Natürlich hätte er etwas davon, wenn er sie anlog…sie würde sich nicht so aufregen. Ob es so war, konnte sie leider nicht sagen. Die Sorge um ihn gewann wieder die Oberhand. Diesmal war sie es, die kurz seine Lippen streiften.

"Ich mache mir doch nur Gedanken um dich. Das musst du verstehen", flüsterte sie.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte der ehemalige Söldner ebenso leise zurück. "Fangen wir an?"

"Ja. Arbeiten wir abwechselnd oder beide gleichzeitig?"

"Lass uns ausprobieren, wie es ist, wenn wir beide zusammen versuchen, die Fesseln zu lösen. Aber denk dran, reiße nicht zu fest an den Streifen, sonst verausgabst du dich zu schnell. Wir werden unsere Kräfte noch brauchen."

Cara nickte zustimmend. Aufmerksam lauschte sie Kermits Erklärung, wie sie am Besten die Handgelenke drehen musste, um den Stoff zu dehnen und setzte das Gesagte sofort in die Tat um.

Eine gute halbe Stunde arbeiteten sie konzentriert an der Aufgabe. Beide ignorierten den Schmerz, den die rauen Stofffetzen an ihren Handgelenken ausübten. Mittlerweile hatte die batteriebetriebene Laterne ihren Geist aufgegeben. Der Mond versteckte sich hinter einer Wolkenschicht und um sie herum erstreckte sich tiefste Dunkelheit. In der Ferne erklang das leise Heulen eines Wolfes und jagte Cara einen Angstschauer über den Rücken.

Mit dem Untergang der Sonne wurde es langsam aber sicher immer kälter. Bedingt durch die Nähe des Baches, fraß sich zusätzlich noch Feuchtigkeit durch ihre Kleidung. Die Temperaturen fielen immer schneller, so dass Cara ein um das andere Mal ein Zähneklappern unterdrücken musste. Kermit erging es wohl ebenso, allerdings ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Zu allem Übel begann der Wind aufzufrischen. Eine Böe brachte einen metallischen Geschmack mit sich. Cara musste einen Würgereiz unterdrücken, als sich dieser unverwechselbare Geruch auf ihre Zunge legte. Das roch und schmeckte eindeutig nach Blut. Kermits Blut.

Mit aller Deutlichkeit wurde der jungen Frau bewusst, dass ihnen die Zeit unter den Fingern verrann. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kermits Befreiungsversuche schon sehr an Intensität nachgelassen hatten. Sie kamen einfach zu langsam voran, das war eine Tatsache. Nachdem sie sich nun wieder etwas mehr auf ihren Mann konzentrierte, fiel ihr das unkontrollierte Zucken seines verwundeten Beines auf. Das konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass er nicht mehr allzu lange würde durchhalten können, sie spürte es einfach.

Niedergeschlagen ließ sie den Kopf an Kermits Schulter sinken. Falls der Mond doch noch die Herrschaft über die Wolken gewänne, sollte er nicht sehen, dass ihr Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen liefen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie nach einem anderen Ausweg. Dann fiel es ihr plötzlich ein.

Cara hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und rief aus: "Pause, Kermit. Ich habe eine Idee."

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen antwortete ihr. "Und die wäre?", erkundigte er sich leicht außer Atem.

"Nun…Ich könnte versuchen, Peter zu rufen."

"Du könntest was? Wie denn?" Überraschung spiegelte sich in Kermits Stimme.

"Ich…wie soll ich das erklären?" Sie hielt einen Moment inne und sammelte ihre Gedanken. "Uhm…erinnerst du dich noch an jenen Tag, als du Peter und mich in meiner Wohnung über meiner Buchhandlung zusammen auf der Couch angetroffen hast?"

Ein raues Lachen erklang. "Und ob ich mich erinnere. Das war, als dieser Installateur dich mit Drogen vergiftet hat. Ich war außer mir vor Eifersucht und habe Peter recht hart angegangen. Allerdings wusste ich damals nicht, weshalb."

"Oh yeah, so war es", imitierte Cara Kermits Lieblingsausdruck. Erklärend fuhr sie fort. "Jedenfalls an diesem Abend zeigte mir Peter, dass er in Gedanken mit mir reden kann. Ich hörte ganz deutlich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf und konnte ihm sogar antworten. Er meinte, dass ich ihm antworten kann, läge daran, dass er sein Chi mit mir teilen würde und ich würde das alleine wohl nicht schaffen, ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, wenn er nicht in der Nähe wäre. Aber…"

Die junge Frau hielt inne und atmete tief ein. Angestrengt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, was Peter ihr genau gesagt hatte.

"Aber was?", hakte Kermit nach.

"Ich weiß es nicht mehr ganz genau, aber ich meine Peter sagte mir einige Zeit später, als wir noch einmal auf dieses Thema kamen, wenn ich in einer Notsituation wäre und ich ganz laut in Gedanken schreien würde, könnte er mich vielleicht hören. Auch wegen dieses Bandes, das uns verbindet, was auch immer das genau sein mag.", endete Cara ihre Ausführung.

"Ob das klappt, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Peter und Caine sind die Shaolin, nicht wir beide", gab Kermit seinem Unglauben Ausdruck.

"Das weiß ich selbst, aber ein Versuch ist es wert. In einer Notsituation befinden wir uns eindeutig. Es ist nur so…ich brauche dazu deine Hilfe."

"Und was soll ich machen?"

"Ich möchte, dass du deine Gedanken auf Peter richtest. Ich werde das auch tun. Konzentriere dich nur auf ihn und auf unsere Rettung und halte ansonsten still. Kannst du das für mich tun, auch wenn dir das alles suspekt erscheint?"

Cara merkte deutlich, dass Kermit einen inneren Kampf ausfocht. Es war kein Geheimnis wie Kermit diesem 'Shaolin-Kram', wie er sich auszudrücken pflegte, gegenüber stand. Obwohl er schon viel mysteriöses und mystisches innerhalb des Caine-Clans erlebt hatte, blieb er skeptisch. Das hatte sich auch nach all den Jahren noch nicht geändert. Cara konnte nur hoffen und bangen, dass sich der ehemalige Söldner zu dem Experiment überwinden konnte. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er endlich antwortete.

"Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Tu, was du tun willst, Prinzessin."

"Du musst aber mitmachen", meinte sie eindringlich.

"Das werde ich. Versprochen. Sage mir einfach, wann es los geht."

"Werde ich, ich muss mich nur konzentrieren. Vielleicht gelingt es mir, in eine leichte Meditationsphase zu gelangen. Wenn es soweit ist, drücke ich meine Finger gegen deinen Rücken."

Den abfälligen Laut seitens Kermit überhörte Cara großzügig. Sie wusste auch so, dass sich Caine und Peter schon seit einigen Wochen bemühten, sie in die Geheimnisse der Tiefenmeditation einzuführen. Leider mit geringem bis gar keinem Erfolg. Das lag daran, dass es Cara einfach nicht gelang, sich vollkommen fallen zu lassen. Allenfalls gelang ihr eine leichte Meditation, mehr schien bei ihr nicht drin zu sein.

*Wenn es auch sonst nicht funktioniert, heute muss es einfach klappen*, machte sie sich in Gedanken Mut.

Mit viel Willensanstrengung drängte sie alle negativen Gefühle und die jetzige Situation in den hintersten Winkel ihres Denkens zurück. Sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihre Atmung, um ihre Mitte zu finden und dort eintauchen zu können. Wie immer gelang ihr das nur zum Teil. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, nun einen Versuch starten zu können. Sie gab Kermit das vereinbarte Zeichen und sammelte all ihre Kräfte.

Eine Minute später schrie sie mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung so laut sie konnte: "Peter! Hilfe!" in ihren Gedanken. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte sie die beiden Worte, wobei sich immer mehr Aufregung und Angst beimischte. Es musste einfach klappen, es war ihre einzige Chance.

Kapitel 3

"Peter! Hilfe!"

Der junge Shaolin schreckte aus seiner Meditation hoch und schaute sich um. "Hat hier jemand um Hilfe gerufen, oder habe ich es mir eingebildet?", fragte er in den Raum hinein. Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort, denn er stellte schnell fest, dass er sich ganz alleine im Meditationszimmer befand, sah man von einigen brennenden Kerzen ab, die bizarre Muster auf die Wände zauberten.

Angestrengt lauschte er in das Halbdunkel, konnte aber außer den normalen Geräuschen von Chinatowns Straßen nichts weiteres vernehmen. Dennoch breitete sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen ein ganz eigentümliches Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus. Gleichzeitig war ihm, als würde eine eiskalte Hand über seinen Rücken streichen. Er erschauerte, seine Sinne standen in Alarmbereitschaft. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, dessen war er sich mittlerweile sicher.

Er beschloss, sich noch einmal in die Meditation zu begeben. Dort hatte er die Stimme zum ersten Mal gehört. Einige Male atmete er hochkonzentriert ein und aus, dabei die Kerzenflamme vor sich beobachtend. Er fand seine Mitte und leitete sein Chi in seinem Körper so, dass er spürte, wie er immer mehr in diese andere Welt gezogen wurde. Die Kerze verschwand vor seinen Augen, der Raum löste sich auf. Nun befand er sich im Geiste wieder bei seinem Lieblingsplatz nahe des Sees.

Regungslos stand er am Ufer und starrte über die beinahe spiegelglatte Fläche des Wassers, seine Sinne ganz auf die Umgebung gerichtet. Er hörte ein leises Rauschen, das von sehr weit her zu kommen schien. Je mehr er sich darauf konzentrierte, desto deutlicher wurde es. Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, dann verstand er die Worte.

"Peter! Hilfe!"

Eisiger Schreck durchzuckte Peter. Nicht nur die Worte, auch die Stimme erkannte er. Sie gehörte eindeutig Cara! Der Schock riss ihn beinahe aus der Meditation. Es gelang ihm nur mit äußerster Anstrengung, seine Sinne weiterhin auf die Entdeckung zu richten. Er öffnete sich voll für seine Schwester des Herzens. Eine Welle von Furcht, Panik und Pein schwappte über ihn hinweg und ließ ihn keuchen. Sie brauchte Hilfe! Eindeutig!

In Gedanken formte er einen Energieball, den er in die Luft warf. Er sollte ihm die Richtung weisen, wo sie sich aufhielt. Zu seiner Enttäuschung schwebte die Kreation ganz ruhig an einer Stelle und machte sich nicht auf die Suche, wie er es gehofft hatte.

Erneut tief ein und ausatmend, versuchte der Shaolin sie durch die ganz spezielle Verbindung zu finden, die ihn und Cara verband. Vor seinem geistigen Augen materialisierte sich langsam ein bläulich schimmerndes Band, das sich schnell in der Länge ausdehnte und wabernd mitten in der Luft zu hängen schien.

Erleichterung durchflutete den jungen Ex-Cop. Mit großen Schritten folgte er der Linie, aber kam nur wenige Meter weit, dann tat sich vor seinen Augen eine hohe, unüberwindliche Wand auf. Sie war so hoch und breit und zudem noch spiegelglatt, dass er weder um sie herum laufen, noch über sie klettern konnte.

Mit dem Mut der Hoffnung unternahm Peter mehrere Versuche, das Hindernis zu sprengen; leider erfolglos. Letztendlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass es Caras Angst war, die ihn daran hinderte, ihr eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen und auch, zu entdecken, wo sie sich befand. Er musste eine Rettung auf die herkömmliche Methode versuchen.

Der ehemalige Cop stieß einen kehligen Laut aus und tauchte aus der Meditation auf. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung sprang er auf die Beine. Ein kurze Bewegung mit dem Arm und die Kerzen im Raum gingen aus. Dann eilte er aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Caines Wohnquartier.

Sein Vater kam ihm schon auf der Treppe entgegen.

"Paps, wie gut, dass du hier bist. Cara steckt in Schwierigkeiten", sprudelte der junge Mann hervor.

"Ich weiß, mein Sohn", erwiderte Caine und umfasste Peters Schultern in einer beruhigenden Geste.

"Du weißt? Heißt das, du weißt, wo sich Cara befindet?", erkundigte er sich hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, leider nicht. Ich empfing nur deine Gedanken und machte mich sofort auf den Weg."

"Shit. Ich hatte so gehofft…" Peter vollendete den Satz nicht. Statt dessen fuhr er sich mit zittrigen Fingern durch die Haare. "Was machen wir jetzt nur? Wie soll ich Cara finden, wenn ich nicht den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt habe, wo ich sie suchen muss?"

"Du könntest bei deinen Freunden vom Revier anrufen?", schlug Caine vor.

Peters Gesicht erhellte sich. "Gute Idee." Er zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte die altbekannte Nummer.

"101. Revier, Broderick am Apparat.", ertönte es kurz darauf in der Leitung.

"Hi John, Peter hier. Kannst du mir sagen, ob Cara heute bei euch war?"

"Ja, das war sie."

"Weißt du, wohin sie wollte?"

"Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Warum fragst du?"

Der Shaolin erklärte kurz die Sachlage. "…ich müsste also dringend wissen, wohin sie wollte", beendete er die Erklärung.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille in der Leitung, dann ertönte Brodericks Stimme erneut. "Du kannst es bei Blake versuchen. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hat sie sich mit ihm unterhalten. Er müsste schon Zuhause sein."

"Danke, das werde ich tun. Uh, John, könntest du vielleicht für Verstärkung sorgen?"

"Peter, es tut mir leid, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden.", erwiderte Broderick bedauernd.

"Ja, ich weiß. Personen müssen mindestens 24 Stunden verschwunden sein, bevor man sie als vermisst melden kann und nur Aufgrund einer vagen Vermutung, kannst du keine Suchmannschaft auf die Beine stellen. Einen Versuch war es wert. Trotzdem danke. Ich melde mich wieder", rezitierte Peter und legte auf.

Eilig wählte er Blakes Nummer und wippte ungeduldig auf den Fußballen auf und ab, während es klingelte. Nach dem fünften Läuten wurde endlich abgenommen.

"Blake."

"Peter hier. Blake, ich müsste von dir wissen, wohin Cara heute noch wollte", kam er sofort zur Sache.

"Sie hatte vor, zusammen mit Kermit ein Picknick im Parker Wald zu machen. Sie erzählte mir von einer kleinen Lichtung, die sie durch Zufall gefunden hat. Dorthin wollte sie Griffin jedenfalls entführen. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Danke Blake, du hast mir sehr geholfen."

Noch bevor der Detective etwas erwidern konnte, legte Peter auf. "Cara und Kermit befinden sich irgendwo im Wald auf einer Lichtung", erklärte er schnell seinem Vater und machte sich eiligst auf den Weg zu seinem Stealth.

Als Peter sich in die weichen Ledersitze gleiten ließ, saß sein Vater schon wie von Geisterhand neben ihm. Hastig startete der junge Mann den starken Motor und manövrierte das Fahrzeug aus der engen Parklücke. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, noch ein Cop zu sein, dann müsste er jetzt nur die Sirene aufs Autodach klemmen und könnte durch die Stadt brausen. So musste er sich an die Verkehrsregeln und vor allen Dingen an den zähflüssigen Verkehr halten.

Es kam Peter wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich den Stadtrand erreichten und schneller fahren konnten. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto mehr verstärkte sich Peters ungutes Gefühl. Die Stille im Fahrzeug hielt er nicht lange aus.

"Dad, kommen wir noch rechtzeitig?", erkundigte er sich.

"Ich weiß es nicht, mein Sohn", antwortete Caine ehrlich.

"Überhaupt, wie sollen wir sie dort finden? Du kennst nicht zufällig diese Lichtung?"

"Nein, ich kenne sie nicht. Vielleicht gelingt es uns dort, eine Verbindung zu Cara oder Kermit aufzubauen. Die Nähe ist unser Vorteil."

"Sofern sie dort überhaupt sind", unkte Peter. In Gedanken setzte er hinzu: *Lass uns die beiden bitte noch rechtzeitig finden.*

Kermit ignorierte den scharfen Schmerz in seinem Bein, der langsam einem dumpfen, aber nicht weniger peinigendem Pochen wich. Besorgt betrachtete er Cara im fahlen Licht des Mondes, der sich in der Zwischenzeit die Herrschaft am Himmel erobert hatte.

Ihr Vorhaben schien nicht leicht zu sein. Ihre Hautfarbe glich der einer vollreifen Tomate. Sie wirkte, als würde sie hohes Fieber haben und ihr Atem ging seltsam abgehackt. Sie murmelte etwas, das sich wie "ich kann nicht mehr" anhörte, dann sackte sie plötzlich in der Fesselung zusammen.

Nur jahrelanges Training half dem Ex-Söldner in dieser Situation einen klaren, wenn auch brummenden, Kopf zu behalten. Die Aufregung unterdrückend, versuchte er ihren Zustand so gut er konnte zu analysieren. Aus nächster Nähe betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, denn ihr Kopf lag nun auf seiner Schulter. Schnell stellte er erleichtert fest, dass die ungesunde Röte auf ihren Wangen langsam aber stetig nachließ. Auch ihr Atemrhythmus erholte sich zusehends.

Vorsichtig, damit er nicht ihren empfindlichen Nacken verletzte, hob er seine Schulter etwas an und senkte sie etwas schneller. Das sollte ein leichtes Klopfen auf die Wangen simulieren, damit sie schneller zu sich kam. Gleichzeitig sprach er sie an: "Cara, hey, Prinzessin, öffne deine wunderschönen Augen."

Mehrere Minuten lang wiederholte er die Prozedur. Mehr konnte er nicht machen. Er spürte nur, dass mit jedem erfolglosen Versuch ein Teil seiner 'Coolheit' von ihm abplatzte und die Sorge um seine Frau immer mehr die Oberhand gewann. Schon ziemlich verzweifelt, suchte er ihr Gesicht immer wieder nach jedem noch so kleinen Zeichen ab, dass sie wieder zu sich kommen würde.

Endlich kam die Erlösung. Ein leises Stöhnen kündigte Caras Rückkehr in die Welt an. Ein paar Sekunden später flatterten ihre Lider und sie öffnete die Augen. Verwirrt starrte sie ihren Mann an.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Du bist ohnmächtig geworden beim Versuch, Peter zu Hilfe zu holen.", erklärte Kermit sanft.

Er konnte deutlich sehen, wann die Erinnerung zurückkehrte. Caras Kehle entrang sich ein kurzer Schluchzer und sie zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie einen elektrischen Schlag erhalten. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf von Kermits Schulter und lehnte sich statt dessen gegen die raue Rinde des Baumes.

"Ich erinnere mich wieder", versetzte sie traurig.

Kermit wagte kaum, die Frage zu stellen. "Hattest du Erfolg?"

Eine kleine Träne rann Cara über die Wange. "Ich weiß es nicht, Kermit. Ich habe in Gedanken so laut geschrieen wie ich konnte. Irgendwann ging mir dann im übertragenen Sinne die Luft aus. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so anstrengend sein würde."

"Aber das ist doch positiv. Hast du mir nicht vor kurzem nach einer Meditationsstunde bei Caine erklärt, dass er meinte je schlapper du dich nach einer Lektion fühlst, desto tiefer du eingetaucht bist ins Meditieren?", versuchte Kermit Cara Mut zu machen.

Sie ließ ein hoffnungsloses Lachen hören. "Ja, das habe ich. Nur konnte ich da immer spüren, dass Caine oder Peter bei mir waren."

Ihre Stimme verlor sich in unterdrückten Tränen. Sie musste sich räuspern, bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte. "Aber dieses Mal, da war nichts. Niente, Basta, Nothing, Zero, Zilch. Ich habe nichts gespürt, absolut nichts. Das kann doch kein gutes Zeichen sein. Ich meine…hätte Peter mir nicht geantwortet, wenn er mich gehört hätte?"

"Vielleicht warst du zu sehr auf deine Aufgabe konzentriert und hast eine Antwort deswegen nicht wahr genommen.", schlug der Cop vor.

"Aber Peter…er hat doch gesagt, ich würde ihn immer spüren", brach es verzweifelt aus Cara hervor.

Kermit verfluchtet die Tatsache, seine Frau nicht in die Arme zu nehmen und trösten zu können. Sie so leiden zu sehen konnte er kaum ertragen. Dagegen waren die Schmerzen in seinem Bein ein reiner Sommerspaziergang. Es fiel ihm mehr als schwer, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben.

"Damit meinte Peter aber eine normale Situation. Ich bin sicher, es liegt an deiner Aufregung, dass du nichts spürst. Schaffst du es, dich zu beruhigen, wirst du etwas von Peter oder Caine empfangen können. Du wirst sehen!"

"Und wie soll ich mich in dieser Situation beruhigen können?", schnauzte Cara Kermit an. "Das ist mir einfach nicht möglich!"

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du es sollst. Ich sagte nur, in ruhigem Zustand hättest du Kontakt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", erwiderte Kermit beschwichtigend.

Cara öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber sogleich. Erst eine ganze Weile später meinte sie: "Verflixt, tut mir leid, Kermit. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren."

Der Cop lachte leise. "Dann sind wir jetzt wohl quitt. Ich habe es vorhin gemacht, du tatest es jetzt. Es scheint, wir entschuldigen uns heute ziemlich oft."

Die flapsige Bemerkung tat der aufgeheizten Situation gut. Cara verlor etwas ihrer Anspannung und lächelte sogar leicht.

"Wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind, dann werde ich mich auf ganz andere Art und Weise bei dir entschuldigen", meinte sie anzüglich.

Kermit grinste breit und ignorierte das heftige Ziehen der Wunde an seiner Lippe. "Da freue ich mich schon drauf."

Als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, wechselte Caras Stimmung. All die Unsicherheit und Hilflosigkeit kehrte zurück.

"Kermit, bist du wirklich sicher, dass ich Peter und Caine spüren könnte?", fragte sie mit der Stimme eines kleinen Kindes.

"Natürlich bin ich das", antwortete Kermit fest.

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in Caras tränenverhangenen Augen auf. "Meinst du wirklich?"

"Ja, das meine ich", gab Kermit im Brustton der Überzeugung zurück, obwohl er selbst nicht daran glaubte. Aber wenn Cara die Worte noch hundert Mal hören wollte, dann würde er es hundert Mal wiederholen.

Als Lohn erhielt er einen kleinen Kuss. "Danke", hauchte sie. "Du hast mir wieder Zuversicht gegeben."

"Gern geschehen, Prinzessin.", erwiderte er zärtlich und küsste sie seinerseits. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ er von ihr ab und fuhr fort: "Nun sollten wir weiter machen mit unseren Befreiungsversuchen. Sicher ist sicher."

Cara nickte zustimmend. Geschäftig wandte sie sich ihren Befreiungsversuchen zu. Kermit hingegen verdoppelte seine Bemühungen, die Fesselung zu lösen. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er hatte das schlechte Gefühl, dass bald etwas unangenehmes passieren würde. Sein scharfes Gehör vernahm deutlich die Geräusche im Wald und es gab da ein Trappeln, das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Seine blutdurchtränkte Hose konnten die Tiere sicher über Meilen riechen.

Aufgrund früherer Einsätze in diesem Wald, wusste er, dass hier unter anderem ein großes Rudel Wölfe hauste. Um einen Bären machte er sich weniger Sorgen. Die konnte man mit lautem Rufen vertreiben, denn die großen, kräftigen Pelzträger waren im Grunde ihres Herzens Feiglinge, solange sie keine Jungen hatten. Wölfe hingegen nicht. Die würden sich die leichte Beute nicht entgehen lassen und sich im Rudel auf sie stürzen.

Als hätten die grauen Jäger seine Gedanken vernommen, zerriss ein Heulen die Stille der Nacht. Cara zuckte spürbar zusammen und sah sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um.

"Oh Gott, hat das nicht wesentlich näher geklungen, als das letzte Mal?", erkundigte sie sich mit dünner Stimme.

Kermit rieb seine Wange beruhigend an der ihren. "Nein, da täuschst du dich. Wie du weißt, klingen Schallwellen viel lauter, wenn es leiser ist. Die Wölfe sind noch Meilenweit weg, keine Sorge, Prinzessin.", log er aalglatt.

Ein argwöhnischer Blick streifte ihn. "Vorhin, als das erste Heulen erklang, war es aber auch schon sehr ruhig. Und das hier hörte sich eindeutig lauter an."

"Du täuschst dich", erwiderte Kermit leichthin. "Ich bin der Erfahrenere hier von uns und ich sage dir, das Heulen hier war nicht lauter. Sie kommen nicht näher."

Cara ließ sich schließlich überzeugen und fuhr mit dem Dehnen und Strecken der Deckenstreifen fort. Kermit machte ebenfalls weiter, aber seine Gedanken kreisten unablässig um dieses eine Thema.

Selbstverständlich hatte seine Frau recht gehabt. Dieses Heulen hatte um einiges näher geklungen, viel zu Nahe für seinen Geschmack. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine geliebte Frau, sollte er ihr doch die Wahrheit mitteilen?

Eine ganze Weile rang er mit sich selbst, dann kam er zu dem Entschluss, es vorerst zu lassen. Sie stand schon genug Angst und Sorgen aus, da musste er ihr nicht noch mehr aufbürden. Sie konnten eh rein gar nichts dagegen tun, insofern machte es keinen Unterschied, ob sie es nun wusste oder nicht.

Mit Bestürzung bemerkte Kermit, wie es plötzlich an seinem Schenkel merkwürdig warm wurde. Er unterdrückte einen Fluch. Als Cara ohnmächtig geworden war, musste er das Bein wohl zu sehr belastet haben und nun blutete die Wunde wieder. Nicht gerade gute Aussichten, hier noch Stunden durchhalten zu können. Schon jetzt merkte er, wie sich immer wieder mal ein Schleier über seine Augen legte. Es dauerte immer nur kurz, vielleicht zwei Sekunden, aber die Abstände wann es passierte, wurden immer kürzer. Er konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass er noch lange genug durchhielt und sich irrte, was die Wölfe anbelangte.

Peter trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Lenkrad herum, während er seinen Stealth über den schmalen Pfad manövrierte, der zum Waldparkplatz führte. Für seinen Geschmack kamen sie viel zu langsam voran, zumal sich seine düstere Vorahnung immer mehr verdichtete.

Beinahe im Minutentakt versuchte er, etwas von Cara zu empfangen, sei es nur ein kleines Aufblitzen ihres Chis - der Lebenskraft - oder ein kurzer Gedanke, aber es herrschte absolute Funkstille. Normalerweise konnte er am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung meistens zumindest eine leise Schwingung wahrnehmen, ähnlich dem sanften Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, das ihm sagte ihr ging es gut. Dass dem nicht so war, ängstigte ihn mehr, als er sich selbst gegenüber zugeben wollte. Es konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein.

Endlich erreichte er den angestrebten Parkplatz. Das Scheinwerferlicht erfasste einen kleinen Wagen – Caras Gefährt. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, stieß er einen kleinen Laut aus, was Caine veranlasste, ihm die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. Peter achtete nicht auf ihn. Direkt neben dem anderen Auto brachte er den Stealth mit eingeschaltetem Licht zum Stehen und stieg eilig aus.

Er ging mehrmals um den Kleinwagen herum, als könne dieser ihm sagen, was passiert wäre. Anschließend sah er sich mit dem geschulten Auge eines Cops in der Gegend um. Er konnte keinerlei Spuren eines Einbruchs am Auto oder eines Kampfes erkennen. Hier musste also alles noch in Ordnung gewesen sein. Was im Umkehrschluss bedeutete, die beiden Griffins mussten in den Wald gegangen sein. Das Heulen eines Wolfes, viel zu nah für seinen Geschmack, veranlasste den jungen Shaolin, sich wirr durch die Haare zu streichen.

Einer Eingebung folgend, legte er die Hand auf das Wagendach und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte seine Mitte zu finden, aber seine eigenen, überschäumenden Emotionen standen ihm im Weg. Nach wie vor bekam er keinen Kontakt. Enttäuscht öffnete er die Augen und bemerkte, dass sein Vater auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite dasselbe tat wie er.

Peter wartete angespannt darauf, dass sein Dad ebenfalls wieder von seiner Kurzmeditation auftauchte. Kaum tat er das, platzte es schon aus ihm heraus: "Hast du was empfangen können?"

Caine zuckte in unnachahmlicher Manier die Schulter. "Sie sind hier, im Wald."

"Wo?", hakte Peter sofort nach.

"Das…weiß ich nicht. Ich bekam nur sehr kurz Kontakt, dann wurde er geblockt."

"Geblockt? Was meinst du mit geblockt?" Beschämt, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, Verbindung mit den Griffins aufzunehmen und gleichzeitig aufs Höchste erregt, begann Peter hin und her zu laufen. "Meinst du die Sing Wah haben sie gefangen? Herrgott, Paps, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

Caine warf seinem Sohn einen tadelnden Blick zu, der Peter mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und bat den Shambhala Meister stumm darum, ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Peter schien, aber in Wahrheit gerade mal zwei Sekunden dauerte, antwortete Caine: "Nein, ich kann keine dunklen Mächte spüren. Es sind Cara und Kermit selbst. Durch die Situation, in der sie sich befinden, haben beide unwissentlich eine Mauer um ihre Gedanken errichtet. Wie auch dich, behindern sie ihre Gefühle."

Peter fühlte sich ertappt und kratzte sich unangenehm berührt an der Nase. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, aber das half ihm auch nicht, ruhiger zu werden. Schließlich gab er seine Bemühungen auf und sah seinen Vater auf eine Lösung hoffend an.

"Paps, was machen wir nun? Wie sollen wir sie bloß finden?"

"Wir folgen der Spur", erwiderte Caine einfach.

"Welche Spur? Ich sehe nichts", antwortete Peter irritiert.

"Mein Sohn, erinnere dich an die Lektion damals im Tempel. Ich brachte dir bei, mit mehr als nur deinen Augen zu sehen. Nimm die Umgebung in dich auf und dann erkenne, was sich verändert hat."

Der junge Shaolin stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. An diese Lektion erinnerte er sich noch sehr gut. Ja, sie würden der Spur folgen, dazu brauchten sie nur noch Licht. Er stürzte zu seinem Auto, stellte das Licht aus und kramte dann aus dem Handschuhfach zwei kleine Taschenlampen hervor.

Als er die eine anmachte tat sich gar nichts, die zweite glomm kurz sehr schwach auf, dann gab auch sie ihren Geist auf.

"Verdammt!", rief er aus und pfefferte die beiden unnützen Objekte auf den Sitz. "Ich Idiot hätte dran denken sollen, Lampen mitzunehmen. Jetzt stehen wir hier in der Dunkelheit und haben keine Chance, der Spur zu folgen." Mit aller Kraft warf der die Wagentüre zu, so dass die Fenster vibrierten.

Eine starke Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er wurde herum gewirbelt. In Caines Stimme klang eine Spur Ungeduld mit, als er sagte: "Peter, dein Ärger bringt dich nicht zum Ziel. Nimm ihn an und lass ihn gehen."

*Was? Bist du wahnsinnig? Mir in dieser Situation noch eine Lektion erteilen zu wollen!*, schoss es aufmüpfig durch Peters Gedanken. Noch einmal wallte sein Zorn auf, aber dann erkannte er, dass sein Vater Recht hatte. Wiederum schloss er kurz die Augen und tat genau das, was Caine verlangte. Diesmal gelang es ihm sogar.

Wesentlich ruhiger blickte er den Shaolin an. "Das ändert aber leider nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir kein Licht haben. Wie willst du das ändern?"

"Erinnere dich an die Vernissage", erwiderte Caine.

Es fiel Peter wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Ausstellung des Galeristen Greco vor zwei Jahren. Damals hatte es einen Stromausfall gegeben und eine Bande von Gangstern hatte die Vernissage überfallen. Er und sein Vater hatten damals auch kein Licht gehabt, als sie versuchten, die Verbrecher aufzuhalten, die damals Blake schwer verletzt hatten. Caine hatte ihm gezeigt, wie er seine Pupillen kontrollieren konnte, damit er auch in tiefster Dunkelheit etwas sehen konnte. Dieselbe Technik würde ihnen heute auch den Weg weisen.

Ein Grinsen glitt über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. "Gib mir nur ein paar Sekunden, dann bin ich auch so weit", verkündete er freudig.

Wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, ließ sich Peter in eine leichte Meditation gleiten. Mit tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen brachte er sich in den richtigen Gemütszustand. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, sein Chi in seinem Körper so zu leiten, dass er seine Pupillen kontrollieren konnte. Er brauchte zwei Versuche, dann wurde es langsam heller um ihn. Zuerst erkannte er nur ein leichtes Dämmern. Dieses steigerte sich stetig, bis es ihm beinahe genauso hell wie am Tag vorkam. Zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass er nur schwarz/weiß sah, aber dafür kamen ihm die Kontraste um einiges schärfer vor. Dies konnte für die Suche nur von Vorteil sein.

"Ich bin so weit, Paps", meinte er schließlich.

Caine nickte anerkennend. "Sehr gut, mein Sohn. Nun lass uns nach dem richtigen Weg suchen. Was ist hier verändert?"

Die beiden Shaolin stellten sich inmitten des Parkplatzes auf und ließen Stück für Stück den Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Es gab drei Wanderwege, die von diesem Platz weg führten. Einen davon mussten Kermit und Cara genommen haben.

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann entdeckte Peter einen abgebrochenen Zweig, der ihm noch relativ frisch vorkam. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sich auf der richtigen Spur befand. Er deutete darauf.

"Paps, sie sind hier entlang gegangen."

Caine neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "Du hast Recht. Lass uns gehen."

Eiligen Schrittes machten sich die Shaolin auf den Weg, wobei sie sehr auf jedes Detail in der Umgebung achteten. Da Blake von einer Lichtung gesprochen hatte, konnte es nur bedeuten, dass die Griffins irgendwann von dem normalen Weg abgegangen waren. Es galt, diese Abzweigung nicht zu verpassen, denn sonst würde ihre Suche im Sande verlaufen.

Schon während den ersten hundert Metern nahm Peters Unruhe um einiges zu. Er meinte ein leises Knurren zu hören, konnte aber nicht abschätzen woher es gekommen, noch wie weit es weg gewesen war.

"Hast du das auch gehört?", wandte er sich an seinen Vater.

Caine nickte besorgt. "Wir müssen uns beeilen, sie sind in höchster Gefahr."

Kapitel 4

Cara hielt erschreckt in ihren Befreiungsversuchen inne. "Gott, was war das?", wisperte sie.

"Was war was?", erkundigte sich Kermit.

"Ich…da war was. Irgendetwas hat dort hinter den Bäumen gelb aufgeblitzt."

Dem ehemaligen Söldner lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er drehte den Kopf so weit er konnte nach hinten und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Dass dabei sein Bein wieder wie wild zu pochen begann, ignorierte er.

"Wo war es genau?"

"Dort, wo die drei Bäume ganz nahe zusammen stehen. Siehst du die?"

"Ja, tue ich."

Eine ganze Weile starrte Kermit auf die Baumgruppe, bis es ihm erneut schwarz vor Augen wurde. Erkennen konnte er nichts. Bemüht, seiner Frau nicht zu zeigen, wie mies er sich fühlte, gab er seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang.

"Ich habe nichts gesehen", wandte er sich ihr zu.

"Aber", warf Cara ein, unterbrach sich dann mitten im Satz. "Vielleicht habe ich mich auch getäuscht."

Kaum dass sie ausgeredet hatte, knackte ein Zweig in unmittelbarer Umgebung.

"Da ist doch etwas! Was ist das?", rief sie unwillkürlich aus.

"Pscht", versetzte Kermit scharf. "Keinen Laut."

Furchtvoll biss sich Cara auf die Lippen. Beide lauschten angestrengt in die Nacht. Kermit spürte, wie seine Frau sich immer mehr anspannte, ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Mit purer Willensanstrengung verbannte er die Sorge um seine Prinzessin aus seinen Gedanken und richtete all seine Sinne auf die Umgebung. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann hörte er das Rascheln von unzähligen Pfoten auf dem Herbstlaub. Keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt sah er nun auch etwas gelbes Aufblitzen. Die beiden gelben Punkte fixierten ihn für ein oder zwei Sekunden, dann verschwanden sie wieder. Kermit zog scharf die Luft ein.

Wölfe!

Cara musste zu derselben Erkenntnis gekommen sein, denn ein Wimmern löste sich von ihren Lippen. In wildem Grauen riss sie an den Fesseln, bis Kermit sie scharf zur Ordnung rief.

"Hör auf, das bringt nichts mehr", zischte er ihr zu.

"Aber wir müssen doch etwas tun. Da sind Wölfe!", sprach sie das Unfassbare aus.

"Ich weiß, aber je mehr du dich bewegst, desto mehr erweckst du den Beutetrieb der Tiere. Steh ganz still.", wisperte der ehemalige Söldner.

Sofort hielt die junge Frau inne. Pure Todesangst leuchtete Kermit aus ihren Augen entgegen.

"Ich will nicht gefressen werden", weinte sie.

"Ich auch nicht. Denk daran: was du auch tust, beweg dich nicht. Wölfe greifen gerne fliehende, oder sich bewegende Beute an. Wenn wir ganz still stehen, haben wir vielleicht eine Chance.", erklärte er leise.

"Wir zögern doch damit nur das unvermeidliche hinaus." Eine Träne rollte über Caras Wange. "Kermit, ich habe so schreckliche Angst."

Alles in Kermit schrie danach, seine Frau in die Arme zu nehmen, auch wenn das technisch so eh nicht ging. Es kostete ihn einiges an Willenskraft, ebenfalls still zu stehen. Obwohl sie sich Aufgrund der Fesselung so nahe waren wie es nur ging, konnte er ihr dieses Mal das Gefühl des Beschütztwerdens nicht vermitteln. Was war er nur für ein Mann, der nicht einmal seine eigene Frau vor drohender Gefahr bewahren konnte? Noch dazu war das alles seine Schuld. Hätte er seine Waffe nicht einfach achtlos neben sich gelegt, wären sie schon wieder wohlbehalten zu Hause.

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz", gab er leise zurück. "Ich bin aber sicher, dass sie sich noch nicht formiert haben."

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Erfahrung."

"Das heißt, sie greifen doch nicht an?"

In Caras flehende Augen zu blicken, gab ihm einen heftigen Stich. "Zumindest jetzt noch nicht", meinte er ehrlich.

Es gab keine Veranlassung mehr, die Wahrheit zu beschönigen. Er konnte und wollte ihr keine Hoffnung machen, wo es keine Hoffnung gab. Die Wölfe würden angreifen, das stand für ihn fest. Es blieb nur die Frage offen, wann es so weit sein würde.

Im Stillen betete er darum, dass die grauen Jäger nur ihn reißen und seine Frau verschonen würden. Andererseits würde Cara wohl nie verkraften können, wenn sie zusehen musste, wie er vor ihren Augen zerfleischt wurde. Wie man es drehte und wendete, sie konnten beide nur verlieren.

"Wann dann?", unterbrach Cara seine Gedanken.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Hoffentlich erst, wenn Peter uns gefunden hat."

Die junge Frau schluchzte unterdrückt. "Dazu müsste ich ihn erreicht haben und das kann ich nicht glauben. Nicht mehr." Tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit und Resignation schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

"Hey, wer wird denn hier aufgeben? Doch nicht meine kleine, tapfere Frau", machte Kermit ihr Mut, den er nicht empfand. "Du kennst doch deinen großen Bruder. Er hat die Angewohnheit, immer in letzter Sekunde aufzutauchen. Er wird auch dieses Mal unsere Hintern retten. Er lässt dich nicht hängen." *Im Gegensatz zu mir*, fügte er in Gedanken an.

"Und wenn nicht?", erkundigte sie sich bebend.

Kermit konnte ihr darauf keine Antwort geben, die sie nicht schon selbst wusste. Seine eigene Anweisung missachtend, beugte er den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Sie küsste ihn sofort zurück, ihre Vereinigung bittersüß.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Kermit dicht an ihren Lippen, nachdem er wieder von ihr abließ.

"Und ich liebe dich. Mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst", erwiderte Cara postwendend.

Er spürte, wie sie sich etwas aufrichtete. Ihre Augen fixierten ihn, trotz des Terrors konnte er kurz so etwas wie Entschlossenheit aufblitzen sehen.

"Kermit, ich möchte, dass du eines weißt. Egal wie prekär die Situation hier gerade ist, es gibt keinen Ort, an dem ich lieber sein wollte. Denn ich bin hier; mit dir; zusammen - und das ist alles, was ich will. Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie. Und egal was passiert, nichts und niemand wird das jemals ändern können. Ich gehöre zu dir, im Leben als auch im Tod."

Caras Worte trieben dem ehemaligen Söldner die Tränen in die Augen. Er fühlte sich in ihrer Liebe so geborgen, so beschützt, dass er für einen Moment sogar alles um sich herum vergaß. Eine Welle des Glückes durchströmte ihn. Ebenso unbändiger Stolz, dass diese Frau unerschütterlich an ihn glaubte und mit ihm, oder auch für ihn, durch die Hölle gehen würde.

Das Wort Hölle riss ihn aus seinem Höhenflug. Die Hölle, die würden sie hier bald erleben. Spontan drückte er seine Lippen erneut auf die ihren und küsste sie mit all der Leidenschaft, Dankbarkeit und Liebe, die er für sie empfand. All das, was er in Worten nicht auszudrücken vermochte, lag in dieser Vereinigung. Dabei konnte er nur hoffen, dass es sich nicht um einen Abschiedskuss handelte.

Caines Finger umfassten hart Peters Handgelenk.

"Stopp."

Der junge Shaolin, aus der Vorwärtsbewegung gerissen, stolperte in dem unnachgiebigen Griff zurück.

Der Shambhala Meister deutete nach rechts. "Hier sind sie abgebogen."

Tatsächlich entdeckte Peter ein paar geknickte Äste und niedergetrampelte Blätter. Dankbar tätschelte er die Hand seines Vaters, der ihn daraufhin wieder los lies, nachdem dieser den sanften Druck erwidert hatte und lief auf die Bäume zu.

Obwohl sie sich nun in einem schwerer zugänglichen Teil des Waldes befanden, kamen sie deutlich schneller voran. Im Gegensatz zu dem breiteren Waldweg, gab es hier wesentlich mehr Spuren zu entdecken. Es war ein leichtes, den vielen abgeknickten oder gebrochenen Zweigen in Augenhöhe zu folgen. Cara und Kermit hatten hier deutliche Hinweise ihrer Wanderung hinterlassen.

Einige Zeit später entdeckten Peters scharfe Augen einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Boden. Er hielt inne, bückte sich und hob das Teil auf. Er entzifferte das Geschriebene. Es handelte sich um einen Abholschein einer Reinigung, ausgestellt auf den Namen Kermit Griffin.

Erleichtert, endlich eine Bestätigung zu erhalten, dass sie sich auf dem richtigen Weg befanden, lehnte Peter eine Hand gegen den ihm nahe stehenden Baum.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich zurück gerissen in eine andere Welt. Deutlich sah er vor seinem inneren Auge Cara und Kermit hier entlang spazieren. Kermit stolperte und ließ dabei fast die Decken und den Korb fallen, den er trug. Nach Gleichgewicht suchend, stützte er sich genau gegen diesen Baum, auf dem Peters Hand lag. Der Zettel rutschte unbemerkt aus seiner Tasche. Cara lachte und es gab ein kurzes Geplänkel zwischen den beiden, was Peter ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Dann kehrte er mit einem Ruck in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er nicht mehr stand, sondern auf dem Boden saß. Sein Vater beugte sich mit besorgter Miene über ihn.

"Wie ist das denn passiert?", erkundigte sich der junge Shaolin verwirrt.

Erleichterung huschte über Caines Antlitz. Er reichte Peter die Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine.

"Du hattest eine Vision?", fragte er wissend.

Der Ex-Cop nickte. "Ja. Die beiden waren definitiv hier."

Ermutigt durch die eben erlebte Vision, öffnete er seine Sinne weit. Vielleicht konnte er nun eine Verbindung mit den Griffins herstellen. Was er dann erlebte ließ ihn Keuchen und in die Knie gehen.

Er entdeckte Kermit und Cara, eng an einen Baum gefesselt. Wie auch hier, konnte er in der Dunkelheit sehen. Es nahm ihm den Atem. Rund um den Baum herum in einem Abstand von nur wenigen Metern befand sich ein Rudel Wölfe. Sie liefen unruhig in dem Dickicht hin und her. Peter zählte mindestens sieben der Tiere. Zwei davon hoben schnuppernd die Nase in den Wind, ein anderer fletschte mit angelegten Ohren die Zähne. Gleichzeitig mit der Entdeckung schwappte eine wahre Tsunami von purem Terror über ihn hinweg. Sie wussten es!

"Gott, nein!", rief Peter inmitten seiner Vision aus. Ein grässliches Gefühl teilte ihm mit, dass die Wölfe im Begriff standen, sich für den Angriff zu formieren. Kermit und Cara waren ihnen völlig ausgeliefert. *Wo seid ihr, zeigt es mir!*, schrie er in Gedanken.

Als würde man ihm die Koordinaten ins Gehirn hämmern, wusste er mit einem Male wohin sie gehen mussten. Wissentlich zwang er sich dazu, die Vision zu beenden und tastete blindlings nach der Hand seines Vaters, die er fest umschloss und als seinen Anker in der realen Welt nutzte.

Nach Luft schnappend kam er auf die Beine. "Paps, ich weiß jetzt wo sie sind. Wir müssen uns beeilen, die Wölfe greifen an", keuchte er.

Ohne sein Zutun setzten sich seine Beine in Bewegung. Die ersten Schritte stolperte er noch Aufgrund der Kraft, die ihm die Vision abverlangt hatte. Dann fing er sich und rannte in schnellem Tempo los, Caine ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Ein fieses Knurren ertönte. Die Griffins zuckten zusammen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Erkenntnis machte sich in beiden breit.

"Sie greifen gleich an", sagte Kermit tonlos.

"Ich liebe dich", entgegnete Cara nur, ein wahrer Sturzbach von Tränen ergoss sich über ihr Gesicht.

Sanft drückte Kermit seine Lippen auf ihre Wange und küsste einige der Tränen weg. Schließlich war es jetzt egal, ob sie sich bewegten oder nicht. "Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Nur Mut, noch ist nicht alles verloren."

Ein weiteres Knurren, deutlich näher, ließ Caras Antwort auf ihren Lippen ersterben. Sie vergrub den Kopf an Kermits Schulter und schluchzte nur noch.

Kermit hingegen nahm die Gegend scharf ins Auge. Das Mondlicht kam ihm zu Hilfe, so dass er einige der grauen Leiber erkennen konnte. Sie zogen Kreise um sie herum. Die wurden immer enger. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und einer der Wölfe würde sich aus der Gruppe lösen und angreifen.

Den Schmerz in seinem Bein ignorierend, spannte Kermit sämtliche Muskeln an. "Ich gebe nicht kampflos auf", murmelte er unhörbar.

Just in dem Moment löste sich ein Wolf aus dem Rudel und kam knurrend und mit gefletschten Zähnen auf ihn zu. Der ehemalige Söldner ließ das Biest nicht aus den Augen, er wartete auf den richtigen Moment.

Der Canide schlich immer näher an sie heran. Kermit hörte seine Frau wimmern, doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht darum kümmern. Nun stand der Wolf gerade mal einen knappen Meter von ihm entfernt da und starrte ihn mit seltsam irisierenden Augen an. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später sprang dieser auf ihn zu. Das Maul weit geöffnet, zielte das Biest auf seine Beine.

Darauf hatte Kermit nur gewartet. Er verlagerte das ganze Gewicht auf sein angeschossenes Bein, hielt es mit purem Willen aufrecht, dann trat er mit all der Kraft seines gesunden Fußes gegen den Wolf und traf ihn punktgenau an der Schnauze.

Das Tier jaulte erschreckt und wich vor ihm zurück. Es pflügte seinen Fang durch das weiche Laub und fuhr ein paar Mal mit der Pfote über die peinigende Stelle, als könne es den Schmerz damit abstreifen.

Die Tat brachte Kermit wertvolle Sekunden. Er hatte wohl das Alphatier erwischt, denn auch die anderen hielten nun Abstand und keiner griff an. Erneut begannen die Wölfe um sie herum zu schleichen. Wären es Menschen hätte Kermit gewettet, sie legten sich gerade einen Schlachtplan zurecht.

Der ehemalige Söldner nutzte die kurze Pause vor dem Sturm, indem er seine Frau fixierte.

"Prinzessin, ich möchte, dass du eines für mich tust. Sollten die Wölfe mich erfassen und die Decken reißen, dann will ich, dass du so schnell wie möglich diesen Baum hinauf kletterst.", redete er eindringlich auf sie ein.

Seine Frau sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der deutlich fragte, ob er nun seinen Verstand verloren hätte. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, setzten die Wölfe zu einem weiteren Angriff an.

Gleich drei der großen Raubtiere hetzten in langen Sprüngen auf sie zu. Auch diesmal gelang es Kermit, einen der Wölfe genau an der Schnauze zu treffen. Bei dem anderen, der auf der Seite seines verletzten Beines auftauchte traf er zwar auch, konnte jedoch nicht so viel Kraft in den Schlag legen, so dass dieser kaum nach hinten wich.

Cara trat gegen den dritten Wolf. Allerdings hatte sie weniger Glück. Ihr Fuß rutschte ab und das Biest verbiss sich in ihre Wade. Sie schrie laut auf vor Schmerz.

Kermits Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Verbissen trat er gegen die Rippen des Tieres in der Hoffnung, ihn so von seiner Frau lösen zu können. Er achtete nicht darauf, dass der zweite Wolf schon wieder näher kam.

Nach mehreren, mit all seiner Kraft ausgeführten Tritten verbuchte er schließlich Erfolg. Der Wolf ließ von Cara ab und rannte laut wimmernd zu seinem Rudel zurück. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte der Cop plötzlich heißen Atem in seinem Genick. Instinktiv duckte er sich so tief er konnte, so dass das Tier ihn verfehlte und in einem Bogen über ihn sprang.

Dann brach die Hölle los.

Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch den Wald. Peter erstarrte und zog scharf die Luft in seine Lungen ein. Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, dann sprintete er mit der Schnelligkeit eines hundert Meter Läufers los.

Nur wenig später durchbrachen die beiden Caines das Dickicht und fanden sich auf der kleinen Lichtung vor. Was sie sahen, brachte ihr Blut zum gefrieren.

Ein großer Wolf sprang über Kermit hinweg, während drei weitere auf ihn zu jagten. Der Cop wollte nach dem Tier treten, aber sein linkes Bein knickte unter ihm weg.

Laut schreiend stürmten die beiden Caines auf die Tiere zu. Damit brachten sie die Wölfe so durcheinander, dass diese einen Moment von ihrem Tun abließen. Allerdings fassten sie sich schnell wieder und griffen nun mit dem gesamten Rudel an.

Peter als auch Caine stürzten sich inmitten des Geschehens. Während Peter die Bestien mit gezielten Fußtritten zurück trieb, zog Caine sein großes Messer hervor und durchschnitt damit einem der Wölfe die Kehle. Er gab noch einen kurzen Laut von sich, dann sackte er zusammen.

Der frische Blutgeruch schien die Tiere nur noch mehr anzustacheln. Immer wieder griffen die grauen Leiber an, so schnell und gezielt, dass es bald deutlich wurde, wer hier die Oberhand behalten würde. Im Gegensatz zu den Wölfen, ermüdeten die Shaolin und die beiden Gefesselten viel schneller.

"Die Fackeln!", schrie Kermit in dem Tohuwabohu. "Neben der…aaaaahhhhh."

Die restlichen Worte gingen in einen Schmerzenslaut über, als einer der Wölfe sich in sein verletztes Bein verbiss. Caine sprang sofort hinzu und schnitt auch diesem Caniden die Kehle durch, so dass die scharfen Zähne ihre Beute los ließen.

Peter sah sich wild um. In letzter Sekunde konnte er einem der Wölfe ausweichen, dann entdeckte er die gesuchten Gegenstände im Gras liegen. Einem der Biester mit Wucht in die Rippen tretend, kämpfte er sich den Weg zu den Fackeln frei. Er ergriff sie und warf eine davon seinem Vater zu.

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung entzündete er die Partyfackel und sah, wie sein Vater es ihm gleich tat. Laut rufend und die Flamme wild schwenkend, rannte er auf die Wölfe zu. Caine schwang seine Fackel ebenfalls wie ein Schwert und rammte sie den Tieren entgegen.

Der erhoffte Effekt trat ein. Die Wölfe wichen vor dem Feuer zurück. Nur zwei starteten einen erneuten Angriff. Caine wehrte den einen mit einem Faustschlag gegen dessen Nase ab und Peter stieß die Fackel gegen das Fell des anderen. Dieses fing Feuer und das Tier gab einen grässlichen Ton von sich. Mit lautem Winseln rannte der Wolf davon. Die Flamme verlosch zwar gleich wieder, aber es reichte aus, dass alle anderen Tiere nun entgültig den Rückzug antraten.

Sobald sie sicher waren, dass die Caniden nicht mehr zurück kommen würden, rammten Peter und Caine die Fackeln links und rechts von dem Baum, an dem man Cara und Kermit gefesselt hatte, in den Boden. Mit wenigen Griffen zerschnitt Caine die Deckenstreifen. Er fing Kermit auf, während Peter sich um Cara kümmerte.

Vorsichtig wurden die beiden Schwerverletzten auf den Waldboden gelegt und deren Hosenbeine ebenfalls aufgeschnitten. Cara wimmerte vor Schmerz, Kermit hingegen keuchte nur. "Danke", brachte er noch hervor, dann schwanden ihm die Sinne.

Entsetzt nahm Peter das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Verletzungen in sich auf. Kermit schien zusätzlich zu dem Wolfsbiss, auch noch eine Schusswunde davon getragen zu haben. Soweit er erkennen konnte, handelte es sich um einen Durchschuss. Weiterhin leuchtete die aufgeplatzte und geschwollene Lippe hochrot in seinem blassen Gesicht. Kampflos hatte der ehemalige Söldner sich wohl nicht ergeben.

Cara sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Sie war noch bei Bewusstsein und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ob vor Kälte oder Blutverlust, konnte er nicht sagen. Ihr Atem kam kurz und abgehackt, durchsetzt von einem gedämpften Weinen. Der Wolf musste an ihrer Wade eine Arterie erwischt haben, das Blut sprudelte nur so hervor. Außerdem ging der Biss sehr tief, denn Peter meinte, blanken Knochen schimmern zu sehen. Um den Blutfluss zu stoppen, presste er eine Hand fest auf die Stelle, wo das Blut am meisten hervor schoss. Sie kommentierte sein Tun mit einem lauten Schmerzesschrei.

Peter kam sich vor wie das letzte Schwein auf dieser Erde, weil er Cara solch Agonie aussetzte. Hilflos blickte er zu seinem Vater, der konzentriert in seiner Tasche kramte. Gleich darauf nahm er zwei Blätter aus einem Beutel und überreichte sie Peter.

"Leg ihr das unter die Zunge", wies er ihn an.

Es kostete den jungen Shaolin einiges an Kraft, mit einer Hand Caras verkrampften Mund aufzubekommen, die Blätter unter ihre Zunge zu schieben, und gleichzeitig weiterhin Druck auf ihre Wunde auszuüben.

"Wir müssen ihre Beine abbinden", ließ sich Caine kurz und knapp vernehmen.

Peter nickte. Er nestelte an seinem Gürtel bis er ihn auf bekam und zog ihn dann durch die Schlaufen. Caine hingegen zerrte unzeremoniell Kermits Gürtel aus dem Hosenbund, wickelte ihn um dessen Oberschenkel und zog ihn fest an.

Der junge Shaolin verzog das Gesicht. Das musste wehtun, doch zum Glück weilte sein Freund noch in der Ohnmacht. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass Cara dieselbe Prozedur bevor stand.

Eine kleine Weile später hielt auch er seinen Gürtel in der Hand. Im ersten Versuch bebten seine Finger so stark, dass er das Lederteil fallen lies. Hart rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Angst haben konnte er später noch. Entschlossen hob er ihn auf, biss die Zähne zusammen, ließ Caras Wade los, schlang den Gürtel unterhalb ihres Knies um ihr Bein und zog ihn fest.

Cara schrie laut auf. "Nein!"

Halb irrsinnig vor Pein, richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf und versuchte, Peter von seinem Tun abzuhalten. Dem jungen Shaolin standen selbst Tränen in den Augen, als er Caras wild umher fuchtelnde Hände einfing und sie behutsam drückte, während er gleichzeitig beruhigend auf sie einsprach. Doch die junge Frau war nicht zu beruhigen. Sie schrie, weinte und wimmerte in einem fort.

"Paps, bitte tu doch etwas, ich halte das nicht aus", flehte Peter seinen Vater an.

Caine nickte. Er löste sich von Kermit, kniete sich neben die junge Frau und drückte gegen einen Punkt in ihrem Nacken. Die jämmerlichen Laute verstummten, nicht aber das Schreien in Peters Herzen. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, seiner Schwester so etwas antun zu müssen.

Ein trockener Schluchzer löste sich von seiner Kehle. Er hob Caras Oberkörper an und zog die junge Frau in seine Arme. "Es tut mir so leid, verzeih mir", wisperte er gegen ihr Haar.

Wie lange er so da saß und sie fest hielt, konnte Peter nicht sagen. Er blickte erst auf, als Caine ihn fest an der Schulter packte und schüttelte.

"Peter, dafür ist keine Zeit. Beide haben viel Blut verloren, wir müssen sie auf dem schnellsten Wege hier heraus bringen."

Der junge Shaolin schluckte hart, als er zum ersten Mal wissentlich den Blick über die Lichtung gleiten ließ. Der Teil hier sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Die beiden getöteten Wölfe lagen inmitten einer riesigen Blutlache, ihre Köpfe seltsam verdreht. Im Schein der Fackeln leuchtete das Gras noch an vielen weiteren Stellen rötlich, besonders um den Baum herum und an der Stelle, an der er saß. Es zeigte Peter deutlich auf, wie viel von dem Lebenssaft Cara als auch Kermit tatsächlich schon verloren haben mussten.

Eisiger Schreck und Scham überwältigte Peter. In seiner Erleichterung die Griffins gerettet zu haben, hatte er vollkommen vergessen, wo sie sich befanden und dass er nicht einfach Hilfe rufen konnte. Hier kam kein Krankenwagen durch und ein Hubschrauber konnte nicht landen, die Bäume standen viel zu dicht um die kleine Lichtung herum. Sie mussten die beiden mindestens bis zum Waldparkplatz transportieren und der befand sich gute anderthalb Meilen, oder sogar noch weiter, entfernt. Ebenso mussten dann die Rettungskräfte alarmiert werden, weder in Caras noch in seinem Auto würde man die Verletzten transportieren können, und das kostete noch einmal wertvolle Zeit.

Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung zog Peter sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Notrufnummer. Das Glück stand auf seiner Seite, es klingelte. Gleich nach dem zweiten Läuten wurde abgenommen. Der ehemalige Cop erklärte kurz den Notfall und gab ihre Position durch. Es wurde ihm versprochen, unverzüglich den Notarzt und zwei Krankenwagen zum Parkplatz zu schicken.

Hinter sich hörte Peter einige pfeifende Hiebe, ausgeführt von einem Messer. Er drehte sich herum und sah, wie Caine sperrige Äste von einem wesentlich dickeren Ast entfernte. Er focht einen kurzen aber heftigen Kampf in seinem Inneren aus, denn er wollte bei Cara bleiben, aber dann erhob er sich und half seinem Vater, eine behelfsmäßige Trage zusammen zu zimmern.

Während er gemeinsam mit seinem Vater an der Bahre arbeitete, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas im Gras aufblitzen. Er ließ kurz von seiner Arbeit ab und ging zu dem Gegenstand. Matt glänzendes Metall prangte ihm entgegen - Kermits Desert Eagle. Leise seufzend hob Peter die Waffe auf und ließ automatisch das Magazin heraus schnappen. Es fehlte nur ein einzelner Schuss. Verwirrt starrte er auf das Magazin, bevor er es wieder einklinken ließ und den Eagle sicherte. Es machte den Anschein, als wäre Kermit von seiner eigenen Waffe angeschossen worden. Aber warum hatten die Täter sie dann liegen lassen? Irgendwie ergab das alles keinen Sinn.

"Mein Sohn, ich benötige deine Hilfe", unterbrach Caines Stimme Peters Gedankengang.

Der junge Shaolin zuckte mit den Schultern, steckte den Desert Eagle hinten in seinen Hosenbund und kehrte zu seinem Vater zurück. Hier und jetzt würde er eh keine Antworten erhalten. Das musste warten, bis Kermit und Cara ihre Aussagen machen konnten.

Die Caines gebrauchten die Plane als Liegefläche. Die darauf gelegene Decke zerschnitten sie und benutzen die Streifen, um die Plane, an deren Seite sie Löcher geschnitten hatten, zwischen den beiden langen Ästen zu befestigen. Dabei hielten sie den Aufbau so schmal als möglich, so dass gerade zwei Körper darauf Platz hatten.

Nachdem dies erledigt war, brachte Caine die Bahre zu den beiden Ohnmächtigen. Gemeinsam legten sie die Griffins vorsichtig darauf. Peter musste sich neue Tränen verbeißen, als er Kermit und Cara so vor sich liegen sah. Besonders der ansonsten unverwüstliche ehemalige Söldner machte einen geradezu jämmerlichen Eindruck. Er wirkte so verletzlich und hilflos, man kannte ihn so gar nicht. Peter machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihr Überleben. Besonders Kermits Atmung verlief so flach, man musste schon genau hinsehen, um zu erkennen, ob er überhaupt noch atmete. Des weiteren fühlten sich beide sehr klamm und kalt an. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass die Griffins womöglich auch mit einer Hypothermie zu kämpfen hatten.

Caine ergriff die beiden herausstehenden Enden der Trage. "Ich ziehe sie, du ebnest den Weg."

Peter nickte, ergriff Caines Messer, das dieser ihm entgegen streckte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Die Strecke zurück zum Parkplatz entpuppte sich zu einer Tortur der Nerven als auch der Kraft. Mehrere Male mussten sie sich einen anderen Weg suchen, weil man mit der Bahre nicht durch die dichten Bäume herum kam.

Zu allem Überfluss war Kermit mitten drin einmal aufgewacht. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, noch was geschehen war und hatte dementsprechend reagiert. Auf Söldnerart. Caine war es nur mit Müh und Not gelungen, den rasenden Mann wieder in das Reich der Träume zu schicken.

Selten hatte Peter sich so gefreut, als er das Blitzen der Blaulichter durch das Blattwerk hindurch entdeckte.

Ab da ging alles blitzschnell. Die Sanitäter kümmerten sich sofort um die Schwerverletzten. Noch an Ort und Stelle wurden Infusionen angelegt, Vitalfunktionen überprüft und die Verletzungen so gut es ging gereinigt.

Die großflächigen Bissverletzungen und die ausgefranste Schusswunde waren furchtbar anzusehen. Peter empfand es wie einen Segen, als die Sanitäter die Wunden behelfsmäßig verbanden. Dennoch wusste er, dass ihn dieser Anblick noch eine ganze Zeit verfolgen würde.

Nachdem man die Griffins dementsprechend stabilisiert hatte, wurden sie in die Krankenwagen verfrachtet und mit lautem Tatü Tata ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

Ruhe kehrte wieder ein. Mit der Stille wich auch das Adrenalin aus Peters Körper. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich zu einem großen Stein zu schleppen, dann sank er auf ihn nieder, als hätte er keine Knochen mehr im Leib.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, wie knapp Cara und Kermit dem Tode entronnen waren. Wären er und Caine nur eine Minute später auf der Lichtung angekommen, hätten die Wölfe die Griffins gerissen.

Starke Gewissensbisse überkamen den jungen Shaolin. Warum hatte er nicht gespürt, dass sich die beiden in Gefahr befanden? Wieso hatte Cara ihn erst rufen müssen, damit er überhaupt etwas davon mitbekam? Weshalb hatte er die Mauer nicht überwinden können? Wozu war er Shaolin, wenn er nicht einmal seine 'Schwester' und seinen besten Freund vor Schaden bewahren konnte? Wo waren diese Kräfte, die einen Shaolin auszeichneten? Warum kickte sein siebter Sinn nicht ein? Alles Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste.

Im fahlen Licht des Mondes starrte er auf seine Hände. Wie hypnotisiert nahm er die rötlich-braune Farbe wahr, mit denen sie bedeckt waren. Sein Blick glitt weiter hinab und er stelle fest, dass es bei seiner Kleidung auch nicht anders aussah. Überall prangten nasse oder halb getrocknete blutrote bis rostbraune Flecken auf der Jeans und dem Pullover. Caras Blut, Kermits Blut, Wolfsblut…er konnte es nicht sagen. Die Tatsache wie er aussah war ihm bis jetzt vollkommen entgangen.

Zutiefst entsetzt hob er den Blick und suchte seinen Vater. Dieser stand knapp einen Meter neben ihm und beobachtete ihn besorgt. Brechreiz überkam Peter, als er fest stellte, dass Caine genauso aussah wie er. Irgendwie musste er das vorhin die ganze Zeit ausgeblendet haben. Es schien, als hätte er während der Rettungsaktion zwar funktioniert, aber irgendwie hatte sich sein Verstand ausgeschalten, Beziehungsweise solche Dinge einfach nicht registriert.

Umso größer empfand Peter den Schock jetzt. Er stöhnte gequält auf, die Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Dann konnte er das Würgen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken und übergab sich in heftigen Schüben.

Als er nach geraumer Weile wieder zu sich kam, entdeckte er zu seiner Überraschung gesäuberte Hände. Sein Vater kniete neben ihm und war dabei, ihm sanft das Blut von der Haut zu wischen. Wo er das Wasser so plötzlich her hatte war Peter schleierhaft.

"Paps, verdammt. Wir sollten im Auto sitzen und zum Krankenhaus fahren. Statt dessen sitze ich hier und spiele das heulende Elend", ächzte er. Seine Schuldgefühle stiegen mit aller Macht wieder in ihm hoch.

Caine schüttelte den Kopf. "Cara und Kermit werden überleben, dank dir! Du musst dich ausruhen, denn du stehst unter Schock."

Ausgelöst durch Caines nachsichtige Rede, verfiel der junge Shaolin von einem Extrem ins andere. Er zog seinen Arm aus Caines losem Griff und sprang auf die Beine. Als sein Vater stützend die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, schlug er sie zornig zur Seite.

"Ich werde meine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen, sie brauchen mich jetzt!"

Mit großen Schritten eilte er auf seinen Stealth zu und riss die Türe zur Fahrerseite auf. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um.

"Was ist? Willst du laufen, oder was?"

Caine zuckte hilflos die Schultern. "Peter, du bist Shaolin. Du musst deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten, sonst kontrollieren sie dich."

Der ehemalige Cop stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus. "Ja, ich bin wirklich ein toller Shaolin, nicht wahr Paps? So toll, dass meine Freunde beinahe zu Wolfsfutter geworden wären. Das habe ich wirklich gut gemacht."

"Sie konnten gerettet werden, dank dir", hielt Caine dagegen, während er auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm.

"Ja sicher", entgegnete Peter in einem Tonfall, der genau das Gegenteil besagte.

Mit einer ruppigen Bewegung startete er den Motor und raste mit durchdrehenden Reifen vom Waldparkplatz, sein Blut am kochen.

Wie so oft dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis er sich wieder beruhigte. Zusätzlich zu den heftigen Gewissenbissen verspürte er nun auch noch tiefe Scham darüber, wie respektlos er sich gegenüber seinem Vater verhalten hatte. Dieser hatte ihm so viel geholfen und er dankte es ihm, indem er ihn ungerechtfertigt angriff.

*Wie immer kann ich nichts richtig machen. Ich hinterlasse nur Chaos und Verwüstung und tue den Menschen weh, die ich am meisten liebe*, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Vater, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht anschreien.", stieß er hervor.

Caine erwiderte nichts. Er lächelte leicht, hob die Hand und strich Peter in einer vergebenden Geste über die Wange.

Peter musste an sich halten, um vor der Berührung nicht zurück zu zucken. Er verdiente es nicht, dass ihm verziehen wurde. Obwohl er im Moment einfach nur alleine sein und sich vor der ganzen Welt verkriechen wollte, hörte er sich sagen: "Ich…wir fahren kurz bei uns vorbei, um die Kleidung zu wechseln. Dann fahre ich ins Krankenhaus. Es…es wäre nett, wenn du mich begleiten würdest."

"Es ist mir eine Ehre", erwiderte Caine und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß.

"Danke", wisperte Peter, in Gedanken schon bei Cara und Kermit, die ihm sicher schwerste Vorwürfe machen würden, warum er sie nicht früher gerettet hatte.

Kapitel 5

Drei Wochen später

Die goldene Herbstsonne zeigte sich in all ihrer Pracht. Einige Lichtstrahlen durchbrachen das immer spärlicher werdende Laub der Bäume und zauberten wunderschöne, phantasievolle Muster aus Licht und Schatten auf den Boden. Im Hintergrund lachten ein paar Kinder, während sie Fangen spielten. Ein Ehepaar, Arm in Arm, wanderte den Kiesweg entlang. Sie lächelten dem jungen Shaolin zu, der einsam und verlassen auf der Parkbank saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte.

Seit nunmehr zwei Wochen okkupierte er den Platz fünf Mal in der Woche, exakt von 13:10 Uhr bis 13:40 Uhr, während er darauf wartete, dass Cara ihre Physiotherapie beendete und er sie wieder nach Hause bringen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Kermit war sie schon nach einer Woche aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Der ehemalige Söldner befand sich wegen des Durchschusses noch in Behandlung.

Ein tiefer, lang gezogener Seufzer hob Peters Brustkorb. Die letzten vierzehn Tage waren immer nach dem gleichen Schema abgelaufen. Noch immer von wilden Gewissensbissen geplagt, hatte er sich angeboten, Cara jeden Tag zur Physio zu bringen, die sie dringend brauchte, um die Beweglichkeit ihres Beines wieder herzustellen. Er holte sie ab, sprach kaum ein Wort, wartete und fuhr sie dann wieder nach Hause. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte er damit, sich vor seinem Vater und dem Rest der Welt zu verstecken. Jeden Tag ansehen zu müssen, wie sich seine Schwester des Herzens mit den Krücken herum plagte und oftmals das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog, zeigte ihm deutlich seine Unzulänglichkeit auf. Er konnte einfach nicht überwinden, dass es ihm trotz all dem harten Shaolin-Training nicht früher gelungen war, Kermit und Cara zu finden, bevor die Wölfe angegriffen hatten.

Ein Schatten fiel über sein Gesicht. Peter blickte auf und entdeckte seinen Vater, der fragend auf ihn herab sah. "Bin ich eingeladen?", erkundigte er sich.

Peter nickte wortlos und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit der Shambhala Meister ebenfalls Platz auf der Bank fand. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Die Konfrontation mit seinem Vater musste wohl irgendwann kommen, er empfand es jedoch als viel zu früh. Leider konnte er diesmal Caine nicht mit irgendwelchen Phrasen abfertigen und aus der Wohnung fliehen. Er musste sich ihm stellen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

"Wie geht es Cara?", fragte Caine.

Peter blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. "Das kannst du sie bald selbst fragen, sie müsste demnächst fertig sein."

Caine zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte nach Peters Arm greifen, aber als dieser zusammen zuckte, unterließ er es. Seine Hand schwebte einen Moment mitten in der Luft, bevor er sie senkte und in seinen Schoß legte.

"Du bist aufgewühlt", stellte er fest.

Der junge Shaolin schnaubte durch die Nase. "Das ist noch gelinde ausgedrückt. Immerhin muss ich jeden Tag mit ansehen, wie Cara sich abquält", brach es aus ihm hervor.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", versetzte Caine leise.

"Ja klar, denn ich habe alles Mögliche getan, um sie zu retten. Nicht wahr, Vater?", versetzte Peter sarkastisch. "Deswegen schaut Cara mich auch immer so anklagend an, weil ich alles richtig gemacht habe."

"Der Einzige, der sich Schuld daran gibt bist du selbst, mein Sohn. Du musst loslassen, sonst zerfrisst es dich.", wies Caine an.

Peter fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare. "Ja, sicher. Ist das alles, was du mir an Rat geben kannst, Vater? Nimm es an und lass es gehen? Ist das dein Patenrezept für alles? Ich sage dir etwas: Du kannst es vielleicht, aber ich…nein, ich kann es nicht."

Caine schüttelte den Kopf und verzog die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich. "Du kannst nicht ewig in deiner selbst gewählten Dunkelheit verweilen. Du bist Shaolin und trägst eine große Verantwortung gegenüber all jenen, die dich brauchen. Dazu gehört nicht nur Cara, sondern auch Kermit. Er fragt jeden Tag nach dir."

Peter hielt es nicht mehr auf dem Platz. Eine Hand in sein Shirt verkrallt, sprang er von der Parkbank auf und begann, hin und her zu laufen. Seitdem Kermit zusammen mit seiner Frau ins Krankenhaus gekommen war, hatte er keinen der beiden dort besucht. Er hatte es gerade mal lange genug dort ausgehalten, um vom Arzt zu hören, dass sie beide überleben würden, dann war er wie ein Berserker aus dem Raum gestürzt und seitdem nicht mehr zurück gekehrt. Erst als Cara entlassen wurde und einen Fahrer brauchte, hatte er sich dazu überwunden, ihr seine Dienste anzubieten. Zu mehr konnte er sich nicht durchringen.

"Und was soll ich dort, Vater? Soll ich mir von Kermit anhören, was ich alles falsch gemacht habe? Soll ich seine Vorwürfe über mich ergehen lassen und mich noch mieser fühlen, als ich es eh schon tue?", griff er Caine an.

Dieser erhob sich ebenfalls und umschrieb mit den Händen einen Halbkreis. "Manchmal, mein Sohn, frage ich mich, ob du nicht blind bist", meinte er völlig atypisch zu seiner sonstigen Gelassenheit. "Du siehst nicht, was um dich herum vorgeht. Cara als auch Kermit sind zutiefst dankbar, dass sie gerettet worden sind, aber du verschließt dich vollkommen jedem Argument."

Der ältere Shaolin redete sich in Rage. "Du WILLST nicht sehen und das ist schlimmer als blind zu sein. Wenn du wegen etwas ein schlechtes Gewissen haben solltest, dann ist es wegen deiner unnachahmlichen Sturheit. Du bist ein intelligenter, junger Mann, aber manchmal, so wie jetzt, dümmer als jede Stubenfliege."

Peter starrte seinen Vater sprachlos an. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon viel angestellt, was Caine nicht gefallen hatte, aber in diesem Ton hatte er noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Geschweige denn solche Wörter benutzt. Normalerweise drückte sich Caine in Rätseln aus, diesmal sprach er Klartext. *Vielleicht hat er recht*, schoss es durch seine Gedanken, aber er verdrängte ihn sofort wieder.

Der junge Mann wurde einer Antwort erhoben, denn er erblickte Cara, die langsam auf sie zu humpelte. Schon auf die Entfernung entdeckte er das nasse Haar, das ihr hübsches Gesicht umrahmte. Ebenso wie das Zittern in ihrem Armen, wenn sie sich bei jedem Schritt schwer auf die Krücken abstütze. Die Physiotherapie musste mal wieder sehr anstrengend gewesen sein. In der Hoffnung, seinem Vater wenigstens ein paar Sekunden zu entkommen, lief er der jungen Frau entgegen, hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie, trotz ihres Protestes, zu der Parkbank.

"Hier, setz dich erst einmal, du siehst erschöpft aus", kommentierte er sein Tun.

Prompt streifte Cara seine Hände ab und erhob sich wieder. "Ich bin nicht erschöpft, im Gegenteil."

"Aber du hast ganz nasse Haare."

"Das kommt davon, weil mir mein Therapeut aus Versehen eine Wasserflasche über den Kopf geleert hat", erwiderte sie ungeduldig.

Sie beachtete den jungen Mann einfach nicht weiter und umarmte stattdessen Caine, der beide Arme um sie schlang und sie sanft an sich drückte.

"Caine, wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe dich schon vermisst. Irgendwie scheinen wir uns immer im Krankenhaus zu verpassen."

Der Shambhala Meister ließ sie los und brachte sie sanft dazu, sich doch zu setzen. "Das gilt auch meinerseits. Ich entschuldige mich, dass meine Pflichten in Chinatown mich davon abhielten, dir einen Hausbesuch abzustatten."

"Du musst dich doch nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Ich weiß doch, dass du im Moment viel zu tun hast wegen der grassierenden Grippewelle. Die armen Leute haben deine Hilfe viel nötiger als ich."

Caine nickte zustimmend und legte Cara eine Hand auf die Wange. "Die geht es dir, mein Kind?"

Die junge Frau legte ihre Hand auf die seine und schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Handfläche. Dann ließ sie wieder los und Caine zog seine Hand zurück.

"Soweit ist alles in Ordnung mit mir, respektive ich bin zufrieden. Es geht jeden Tag ein wenig besser. Die Entzündung ist endgültig abgeklungen und mein Therapeut meinte heute, wenn ich mich weiterhin so gut anstelle, dann kann ich nächste Woche vielleicht schon die dämlichen Krücken in die Ecke werfen.", erzählte sie strahlend.

Caine beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Seine Brauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen und er blickte sie ernst an. "Aber dann, meine Liebe, wird fleißig die Meditation geübt."

Einen Moment verdunkelte sich ihre Miene, erhellte sich aber gleich wieder. Ergeben seufzte sie: "Ja, Meister. Sobald ich wieder richtig laufen kann, werde ich brav mit dir die Übungen weiter machen."

"Kermit würde es nicht schaden, wenn er ebenfalls nach seiner Gesundung mitmacht", versetzte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Cara lachte laut auf. "Apropos Kermit. Du ahnst nicht, was mir heute passiert ist. Als ich heute wie jeden Morgen zum Verbandswechsel kam, passte mich die Oberschwester ab. Sie meinte, sie und der gesamte Schwesternstab hätten zusammengelegt, damit Kermit eine private Krankenschwester bekommen kann. Ich müsste ihn dazu nur endlich aus dem Krankenhaus nehmen." Sie musste so lachen, dass sie nicht weiter sprechen konnte. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden fügte sie hinzu: "Du hättest wirklich dabei sein sollen. Sie flehte mich direkt an, sie alle von ihm zu erlösen. Mein guter Ehemann terrorisiert in altbekannter Manier das gesamte Krankenhaus."

Peter versetzte ihre Geschichte einen heftigen Stich. Während Caine in Caras Kichern mit einstimmte, verzog er keine Miene.

Das Lachen der jungen Frau erstarb mit Blick auf den jungen Shaolin. Sie blickte von einem Caine zum anderen und schien erst jetzt die angespannte Stimmung zu bemerken.

"Was ist los?", erkundigte sie sich.

Auffordernd schaute sie Peter an, doch dieser wandte den Blick ab und fand eine Fluse auf seinem Ärmel plötzlich hochinteressant.

"Caine?"

Der Shambhala Meister zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist immer dasselbe, Cara. Peter gibt sich an all dem, was euch widerfahren ist die Schuld und ist nicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen", erklärte er.

"Paps!", rief Peter gedemütigt aus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ihn sein eigener Vater gerade verriet.

Cara verdrehte genervt die Augen zum Himmel. "Der Herr bewahre mich vor sturen Männern in meinem Leben!", stieß sie hervor. Ihre Augen saugten sich an Peters Gesicht fest. "Sag mal, wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch zeigen, wie dankbar ich bin, dass du und Caine uns gerettet habt?"

Peter drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite. "Wir sind aber viel zu spät gekommen", murmelte er.

"Ach du heiliges Kanonenrohr, ich glaube das alles nicht", rief Cara aus und schlug mit einer der Krücken wütend gegen die Bank. Ihre Brauen zogen sich Unheil verkündend zusammen.

"Sag mir eines, Peter und ich will die Wahrheit hören. Hast du mich die ganze Zeit angelogen, wenn du immer meintest, du hättest es eilig, weil du deinem Vater helfen musst? War es dein schlechtes Gewissen, deine Schuldgefühle, die dich immer so schnell aus meinem Haus getrieben haben?"

Von Peter kam keine Antwort. Eine feine Röte überzog seine Wangen. In der Lüge ertappt, malte er mit einem Fuß Muster in den Kies, nur damit er ihrem anklagenden Blick ausweichen konnte.

Die junge Frau gab einen entzürnten Laut von sich. Mit einem Male stieß sie sich von der Bank ab und überbrückte, auf dem gesunden Bein hüpfend, die kurze Entfernung zu dem jungen Mann. Sie packte den überraschten Shaolin am Shirtkragen und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. Caine sprang ebenfalls auf und legte Cara stützend beide Hände um die Taille, da sie ziemlich schwankte. Beinahe amüsiert beobachtete er, was weiter passierte.

"Du kleiner, mieser Mistkerl", brachte sie gefährlich leise hervor. "Du lässt mich die gesamten drei Wochen in dem Glauben, dass alles mit dir in Ordnung ist. Dabei zerfleischst du dich mal wieder innerlich wegen etwas, auf das du keinerlei Einfluss hast. Wie kannst du es wagen, mich die ganze Zeit anzulügen?" Sie schüttelte ihn am Kragen, ihre Augen sprühten Blitze.

"Erinnerst du dich? Du warst derjenige, der immer wieder groß und breit gesagt hast, wir sollen über alles reden, was uns bedrückt. Wenn es mir nicht gut ging, hast du jedes Mal darauf bestanden, dass ich dir mein Herz ausschütte. Und was machst du? Nichts machst du! Du widerst mich an mit deinem selbsternannten Heldenkomplex, alle Schuld der Welt auf deinen Schultern zu tragen! Das zeigt ja schon pathologische Züge. Sigmund Freud hätte seine helle Freude an dir!"

So schnell ihre Wut kam, so schnell verrauchte sie wieder. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Sie schlang beide Arme um den ehemaligen Cop, während dieser noch immer still wie eine Salzsäule da stand und keine Anstalten machte, die Umarmung zu erwidern.

"Mein Gott, Peter. Wie kannst du dir das nur antun? Warum kannst du nicht sehen, wie dankbar Kermit und ich dir sind, dass du uns das Leben gerettet hast? Ohne dich wären wir nicht mehr hier, sondern wären von den Wölfen zerfleischt worden. Du und Caine, ihr habt euer eigenes Leben riskiert, um das Unsere zu retten. Du hast keinerlei Veranlassung, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, dass du nicht rechtzeitig da warst. Dann das warst du. Kermit und ich leben!", schluchzte sie in sein Ohr.

Was in den drei Wochen nicht passiert war, geschah jetzt. Ihr herzerweichendes Schluchzen und die eindringlich gesprochenen Worte drangen direkt bis in sein Innerstes vor. Stück für Stück bröckelte Peters selbst errichtete Mauer der Unzulänglichkeit und Scham um ihn herum ab, bis nur noch ein Häufchen Staub übrig blieb.

In Zeitlupentempo kam er in Bewegung. Erst ganz leicht, dann immer fester schlossen sich seine Arme um den femininen Körper. Schließlich hielt er Cara so fest an sich gedrückt, dass er ihren schnellen Herzschlag spüren konnte.

"Peter, lass deine Qual los. Bitte komm zu uns zurück, ich will meinen Bruder wieder haben", hörte er ihre flehenden Worte.

Der Damm brach. Ihre Bitte zerriss auch noch die letzte Faser seiner Zweifel. All seine unterdrückten Gefühle brachen mit der Gewalt eines Vulkanausbruches aus ihm hervor. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und ließ seinen Tränen ebenfalls freien Lauf.

Nun konnte er ihre Gefühle auch wieder deutlich wahrnehmen. Er stellte fest, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie trug ihm nichts nach, im Gegenteil. Er konnte nur tiefe Dankbarkeit und ihren unerschütterlichen Glauben an ihn, als auch ihre geschwisterliche Liebe spüren. Die Entdeckung legte sich wie Balsam auf seine Seele und er spürte, wie seine Heilung begann.

Minuten später lösten sich die beiden langsam voneinander. Peter wischte Cara liebevoll die Tränen von den Wangen und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Sie tat dasselbe bei ihm.

"Danke, Schwesterchen fürs Kopf zurechtrücken", wisperte er und lächelte ihr zu.

Sein Lächeln erwidernd, gab sie zurück: "Jederzeit gerne wieder, Brüderchen." Das Gesicht leicht verziehend, fügte sie an: "Allerdings würde ich mich gerne setzen, so langsam tut mir nun doch das Bein weh."

Peter reagierte sofort. Er nahm Cara auf die Arme und trug sie zurück zur Parkbank. Dort setzte er sich und zog sie mit auf seinem Schoß. Röte überzog seine Wangen.

"Ach herrje, da haben wir ein tolles Schauspiel für die Passanten abgeliefert. Wenn das die Runde macht, kann ich mich nirgends mehr blicken lassen", stöhnte er.

"Es hat niemand etwas mitbekommen", meldete sich Caine zu Wort.

Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Priester. So gefangen in ihrer eigenen Gefühlswelt, hatten sie vollkommen vergessen, dass der Shambhala Meister auch noch zugegen war.

Caine stand vor ihnen und schaute sie mit strahlenden Augen an. "Meine Kinder, sie finden immer wieder zusammen", verkündete er äußerst zufrieden.

Er verbeugte sich vor den beiden und führte die linke Faust in die rechte Handfläche zum Shaolin-Gruß. "Und nun entschuldigt mich, ich muss zurück nach Chinatown." Seine Augen fixierten Peter. "Wir reden später, mein Sohn."

Peter nickte eifrig. "Das werden wir. Danke, Paps."

Cara beugte sich vor und winkte den Shambhala Meister an sich heran. Als dieser näher trat, umarmte sie ihn fest und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, das Peter nicht verstand. Dann richtete sich Caine wieder auf, zwinkerte Cara verschwörerisch zu und trat seinen Weg nach Chinatown an.

Peter gluckste. "Hey, ihr habt Geheimnisse, das ist nicht nett. Was hast du zu meinem Vater gesagt?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

Cara kicherte. "Nichts…ich habe ihn nur darum gebeten, dich in der nächsten Trainingsstunde besonders hart ran zu nehmen. Ein wenig Strafe hast du dir schon verdient Aufgrund deiner Sturheit."

"Das ist ungerecht", beschwerte sich der junge Shaolin prompt.

"Nö, ist es nicht. Andererseits…ich könnte natürlich auch Gnade walten lassen. Aber dafür kommst du morgen zu mir und putzt mir das Haus. Es hat es mal wieder nötig."

Peter verzog das Gesicht. "Uh, schon überredet. Da nehme ich lieber ein hartes Training in kauf."

"Ha, wusste ich es doch!", rief Cara aus und schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm.

Peter fing ihre Hand ein und drückte sie sanft. "Und was tun wir beiden Hübschen jetzt?"

"Wir?" Cara löste sich von Peter, griff nach ihren Krücken und erhob sich. "Wir beide besuchen Kermit im Krankenhaus. Es wird Zeit, dass du dich auch mal bei ihm blicken lässt. Vielleicht kannst du ihm ins Gewissen reden, damit er die armen Schwestern nicht immer zu Tode erschreckt."

Ganz wohl fühlte sich Peter bei dem Gedanken noch nicht, bald dem ehemaligen Söldner gegenüber zu stehen. Doch als er Caras entschlossenen Blick sah, wusste er, er kämpfte auf verlorenem Terrain. Der junge Priester zwang sich zu einem breiten Lächeln und meinte galant: "Dann lasset uns zur Kutsche schreiten, ihre Hoheit."

Während sie einträchtig den Kiesweg entlang gingen, der sie zu Peters Stealth führte, keimten wieder leise Zweifel in ihm auf. Doch je weiter sie gingen, desto mehr stellte er fest, dass er sich im Stillen freute, seinen Freund wieder zu sehen.

Ja, er befand sich definitiv auf dem Weg der Heilung, so wie Cara und Kermit auch.

Epilog

"Haben wir alles?", erkundigte sich Cara zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal. "Steht alles bereit?"

Peter seufzte ungeduldig und drückte die junge Frau auf ihren Stuhl zurück.

"Kleines, wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass alles genau da ist, wo es sein soll? Der Kuchen liegt im Kühlschrank, der Wintergarten ist eingedeckt, das Buffet steht. Zahlreiche Kissen liegen bereit, der Hocker steht da und Jody wird in wenigen Minuten mit deinem Mann ankommen. Wir müssen nur noch warten bis es klingelt."

Cara glättete aufgeregt ihre Bluse. "Ich will doch nur, dass alles perfekt ist, wenn Kermit endlich nach Hause kommt", verteidigte sie sich.

Peter lächelte nachsichtig. "Ich weiß und ich kann dir versichern, das wird es sein. Ich wette, im Krankenhaus steigt gerade eine große Party, weil sie ihn endlich los haben. Gestern meinte einer der Schwestern noch zu mir, man müsste dir die Ehrenmedaille, die Medal of Honor, überreichen, dafür, dass du es mit ihm schon so lange aushältst."

Cara kicherte unter vorgehaltener Hand. "Die wissen eben nicht, wie liebevoll er sich um mich kümmert. Ich würde ihn um nichts auf der Welt hergeben."

Peter trieb es die Tränen in die Augen. Er blinzelte sie weg. Man konnte überdeutlich erkennen, wie sehr sie ihren großen, geheimnisvollen, manchmal ziemlich düsteren Ehemann liebte. Er konnte es ihr so gut nachempfinden, denn ihm ging es mit Jody auch nicht anders.

Der ans Herz gehende Moment wurde durch ein anhaltendes Klingeln unterbrochen. Cara hielt nichts mehr auf dem Stuhl. Sie sprang auf und humpelte schnell wie der Blitz zur Türe. Sie riss sie sperrangelweit auf und rief: "Willkommen Zuhause, mein Ritter in der dunklen Rüstung."

Kermit stand da und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er ließ seine Krücken fallen, zog Cara an sich und küsste sie heiß und verlangend vor den Augen des anderen Liebespaares, die sich über ihre Köpfe hinweg verstehend zublinzelten.

Jody bückte sich und hob die Krücken auf. "Hach, muss Liebe schön sein", murmelte sie.

Als Kermit seine Frau los ließ, drückte sie ihm die Gehhilfen in die Hand und verkündete trocken: "Bevor ihr euch hier gleich an der Türe gegenseitig auffresst, lasst uns lieber ins Haus gehen."

Die beiden Liebenden erwiderten nichts. Cara ließ Jody an sich vorbei schlüpfen, dann trat sie neben ihrem Mann, nahm ihm eine der Krücken ab und legte seinen freien Arm um ihre Schultern. Einträchtig humpelten sie nebeneinander her in den Wintergarten. Peter und Jody folgten etwas langsamer, ebenfalls Arm in Arm.

Dort angekommen, half Peter Kermit eine bequeme Position zu finden. Er zog den bereit gestellten Hocker heran, legte Kermits bandagiertes Bein vorsichtig darauf und arrangierte die darunter liegenden Kissen so, dass er es bequem hatte. Jody und Cara hingegen machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um Schampus und Kuchen zu holen.

Als sich Peter aufrichten wollte, umfasste Kermit seinen Arm. Er zog die Brille ab und blickte seinem Freund tief in die Augen.

"Hab ich mich eigentlich schon bei dir bedankt?"

Ehrlich erstaunt musterte Peter seinen Freund. Wenn Kermit seine Brille abnahm und ihn seine Augen sehen lies, musste Großes in der Luft liegen. Obwohl sie eng befreundet waren, hatten solche Augenblicke Seltenheitswert.

"Bedankt, wofür? Jody hat dich doch her gefahren."

"Das meine ich nicht. Ich möchte mich aus tiefstem Herzen dafür bedanken, dass du uns das Leben gerettet hast."

Peter schluckte trocken. Der intensive Blick des ehemaligen Söldners brannte sich tief in seine Seele.

"Das ist nicht nötig, Kermit. Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun, so wie du dasselbe auch für mich tun würdest."

"Doch, es ist nötig, denn durch dich wurde Cara und mir ein zweites Leben geschenkt. Ein Leben zusammen. Wir waren dem sicheren Tod geweiht durch meine Unachtsamkeit. Das werde ich dir niemals zurückzahlen können. Ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld, mein Freund."

Es durchzuckte Peter heiß. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er seinen ehemaligen Kollegen.

"Machst du dir etwa Vorwürfe deswegen?"

"Ich habe, aber nur zu Anfang", gab Kermit ehrlich zu. "Dann machte mir Caine klar, dass man Vergangenes ruhen lassen muss, will man sich nicht die Zukunft verbauen."

Vor wenigen Wochen hätte Peter denn Sinn dahinter nicht verstanden, aber nun tat er es. Voll und ganz. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

"So wie auch ich die Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein lasse", sprach er aus, was Kermit hören wollte und er meinte es vollkommen aufrichtig.

Der Cop schenkte Peter sein breitestes Grinsen. Erfreut nahm der Shaolin die Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit wahr, die seinen besten Freund durchflutete. Er konnte die enge Verbindung zwischen ihnen so deutlich spüren, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Dann zog Kermit seine Brille wieder auf und der einzigartige Moment verflog.

"Ich habe noch etwas für dich", verkündete der Ex-Söldner. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog einen Samtbeutel hervor, den er Peter überreichte.

"Was ist das?"

"Sieh doch einfach nach."

Neugierig fummelte Peter den Knoten auf, der den Beutel oben zusammen hielt. Dann drehte er ihn herum und ließ den Inhalt in seine Hand gleiten. Zum Vorschein kam ein von Meisterhand geschmiedetes, handgefertigtes Schmuckstück in Form einer Kette mit einem Anhänger. Ein Drache, ein Tiger und ein Greif (Griffin), alle drei sehr filigran gearbeitet, bildeten einen Kreis. Von den drei Tieren führten sieben dünne Goldstäbe nach innen und diese wiederum vereinten sich in der Mitte kunstvoll zu einem Yin und Yang Zeichen.

Vollkommen überwältigt betrachtete Peter die Kostbarkeit. Mit offenem Mund und bebender Unterlippe lauschte er der Erklärung seines besten Freundes.

"Ich habe dieses Schmuckstück extra anfertigen lassen. Es zeigt auf, dass der Greif, mein Wappentier und Name, und dein Drache und dein Tiger untrennbar miteinander verbunden sind. Die Griffins und die Caines. Egal was passiert und was uns in Zukunft noch erwarten wird, durch das Yin und das Yang werden wir immer wieder zusammen geführt. Wir sind zwei Teile eines Ganzen." Fast flapsig fügte er noch hinzu: "Wir kommen nicht voneinander los, also gewöhn dich dran."

Peter fuhr mit zitternden Fingern die Konturen der drei Tiere nach. "Das kann ich nicht annehmen", wisperte er.

"Doch, du kannst. Ich bestehe darauf.", erwiderte Kermit mit fester Stimme.

Der junge Shaolin schluckte hart. Kermit hatte recht, die Caines und die Griffins, sie standen fest zusammen. Sie waren eine richtige Familie. Ein jeder würde für den anderen bedenkenlos sein Leben geben, um das des anderen zu retten. Das alles und noch so viel mehr symbolisierte dieses Kleinod in seinen Händen. Eine Träne lief über seine Wange, als er sich die Kette über den Hals streifte. Dann beugte er sich vor und umarmte Kermit fest, welcher die Umarmung ebenso heftig erwiderte.

"Ah ja. Ich sehe, du hast Peter seine Überraschung soeben gegeben", ließ sich Caras nicht mehr ganz feste Stimme vernehmen.

Nur ein klein wenig verlegen löste sich Peter von Kermit und wirbelte herum. Im Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Wintergarten blitzte die goldene Kostbarkeit auf.

"Du hast davon gewusst?", erkundigte er sich atemlos.

Cara lächelte. Sie zog ihre Bluse ein klein wenig auseinander und zum Vorschein kam dasselbe Schmuckstück. "Caine hat ebenfalls eines bekommen und Kermit…" Sie deutete auf ihn.

Peter wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu und entdeckte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass Kermit dasselbe Symbol um seinen Hals herum trug. Fassungslos setzte er sich und strich sich durch die Haare.

"Wahnsinn", war alles, was er heraus brachte. "Ihr macht keine halben Sachen."

Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Die Griffins freuten sich diebisch, dass ihre kleine Überraschung gelungen war und sie zum ersten Mal einen wahrlich sprachlosen Peter Caine erlebten. Seinen gestammelten Dank lehnten sie grinsend ab und als Jody den Korken knallen ließ, wandten sie sich alle der wirklichen Bestimmung zu: Kermits Rückkehr zu feiern. Zeit zum Reden würde es später noch im Überfluss geben.

Sehr spät am Abend kuschelte sich Cara im Bett glücklich an ihren Mann.

"Das war eine gelungene Party, findest du nicht auch?"

"Oh Yeah. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir so viele Freunde haben. Aber das Highlight war und blieb Peters Sprachlosigkeit."

"Sie haben sich alle nicht nehmen lassen, dich Willkommen zu heißen." Cara kicherte verschmitzt. "Du hast doch nicht wirklich angenommen, dass nur wir vier dein Homecoming feiern, oder?"

Kermit strich seiner Prinzessin über die Haare und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann zog er sie eng an sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

"Irgendwie schon. Nun ja, vielleicht habe ich insgeheim schon damit gerechnet, dass zumindest Caine, Blake und Skalany auftauchen, aber dass so ziemlich alle Kollegen vom Revier kommen und die halbe Nachbarschaft, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet."

"Dann habe ich meine Mission erfolgreich gemeistert."

"Das hättest du aber nicht tun müssen. Immerhin bist du auch noch nicht gesund", tadelte Kermit sanft.

"Oh, glaube mir, ich hatte jede Menge Hilfe beim Bewerkstelligen dieser Party. Die Sung Zwillinge haben sich als wahre Meister im Schnittchen machen heraus gestellt."

Cara richtete sich auf den Ellbogen auf und beugte sich über ihren Mann. Tief schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Ihr ganzes Gesicht leuchtete vor lauter Liebe zu ihm.

"Für dich würde ich alles tun, mein Herz. Immer und immer wieder. Denn ich liebe dich über alles und das wird sich niemals ändern."

Kermit hob die Hand und strich seiner Frau unendlich zärtlich über die Wange. "Wie auch ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würde für dich, meine Prinzessin. Du bedeutest mir alles. Ich liebe dich."

Kermit beugte sich vor und zeigte ihr auf seine Weise, was sie ihm bedeutete. All seine Gefühle lagen in jenem Kuss, der von ihr mit Inbrunst erwidert wurde. Die Zärtlichkeiten wurden immer intensiver, bis Zeit und Raum aufhörte, für sie zu existieren. Es gab nur noch sie beide.

Zur gleichen Zeit gaben sich Peter und Jody ebenfalls ihrer Liebe zueinander hin.

Alles war gut im Hause Griffin und Caine.

Ende


End file.
